What's Your Poison
by CrazyKate28
Summary: ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICEPUT ON ALERT WHEN THE TIME COME FOR WYP TO START POPPIN AGAIN!Bella is a 25 and is on her way to Seattle to start up the third shop in her INK & GRINDZ Co. Will taking on the green-eyed tattoo artist with a badass attitude be worth the trouble? Assward, Inkella, Chefspar, Bloglice, AH, AU, original couples. Lemons
1. SummaryPrologue

What's Your Poison?

Summary/ Prologue

Bella Swan is 25 years old and has spent the last 6 years of her life building her own business that revolves around a Bistro/Bar/ Tattoo shop called "What's Your Poison" that she opened with her best friends Jasper and Alice in Honolulu Hawaii. The also started a small local magazine sporting the same name as their shop that does reviews of local bands, local ink, local writers, and more. Gaining respect, and acclaim in the tattoo community and restaurant business they then went to open another shop in L.A. where their Magazine became syndicated and went national thanks to the help of publicist and PR goddess Rosalie Hale. Now realizing there success they have decided to open another shop in the hip locale of Seattle Washington. While on the hunt for new staff to run their shop, they run into two brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen. The two are rough, tattooed, and have there fair share of demons, but there talent in the business is to be rivaled. Will it be worth the risk, with the shop and will Bella be able to risk her heart?

Welcome to the world of a Tattward, Surfward, Assward, Litward, Prosella, Inkella, Surfella, Snarkella, with a heavy side of Calm-Collected-Inked-Out-Rockin Chefspar, and the Usual Boisterous laid-back-feed-me-seymor Emmett, Fiesty Bitch Go-To-Girl Rosalie, and our fun-loving-sun-dancing-shopaholic-business-savy-pixie Alice.

This story is all for the love of Great friends, Yummy Grindz, Kickass Ink, and bitching writing, and fucktastic music. And as always full of the most smutastic citrisy cocktails this little imagination can mix up. Shaken or Stirred?

Prologue

BPOV

May 1, 2006

"Jasper is everything ready?" I can't believe we have actually done it, it took a shit load of convincing, some major fucking cash, a but load of ass kissing to get all the right permits and liscenses, but we did it. WHAT'S YOUR POISON is finally a reality and its opening night, fuck I am so nervous. We have the capacity for 250 in the bistro/bar and we even have appointments book in the shop, we have the live band booked, and Jas made sure that the food would be served pupu style until 10pm after that its booze only. We have been planning this since we were 19 and it has taken 2 years but here we are, we started a magazine, 2 years ago reviewing local restaurants, bands, ink, and local writers, to help with the expense of finally opening the shop. That little gamble paid off, so with the money from the magazine and website, we were able to have enough collateral for the shop and bistro.

"No worries sis…shootz I got this…you pau with your shit, Ali said she is all good out front…I am good in the kitchen, and Big Ben said he is all set up and ready to rock in the shop and Keani said the band is ready…so I say lets cruise…this bruddah is ready to get his swirl on" Well I guess it is now or never.

"Okay boss…lets do this…ALI!" I shouted out "Ali…oh there you are…lets roll sis… open the doors…lets rock this bitch!" We gave each other a group hug and walked towards the front. Big Ben our tattoo shop manager was out front waiting, and Keani and the band started to play when Alice gave then a little wave. Big Ben really wasn't big, he was a small little Japanese/Houli boy that was a kickass tattoo artist and one hell of a shop manager. He was a good friend of ours from High School.

"You good wahine…its gonna rock…no worries" Big Ben gave me a squeeze and Alice opened the the sliding doors to the front of the bistro, they were glass framed in wood that opened up the whole front wall, basically making the inside become part of the outside. Then upstairs from the bistro was the tattoo shop, we were right in the heart of Waikiki on Kalakaua Ave and Lewers St. We totally lucked out on the location, there was a bar that used to be here, but they closed down due to one thing or another and we snagged the property up quick, rent was a bitch, but the location was totally worth it.

Present Day

I can't believe it here we are again, so much has happened over the last four years, we opened WHAT'S YOUR POISON, then the second store in L.A. the magazine went from being a small publication, to nationally syndicated, and know here I am with my two oldest friends Jasper and Alice and my new bestie Rosalie Hale, publicist and PR goddess extraordinaire and we are on our way to Seattle to open our third shop. I never would have thought 6 years ago that when we started out on this crazy idea of owning a ink and grindz empire with great tunes and good reading that I would have believed it would have been anything that it is. We started out with nothing but, my inheritance from when my parents passed away, and what money Alice's parents chipped in, and Jasper's brilliant foodie mind and his parent's contacts in the business. And of coarse our combined love for the tattoo culture. That would definitely be Jas's parents fault and them owning one of the most popular tattoo shops on the island of Oahu.

But here was the next step taking our business to one of the indie music capitals of the west coast, this place was filled to the brim with ink whores, want to be artists, and writers; and well you can't forget the kickass food that Seattle pumps out, so Seattle was an obvious choice. Besides it was decided along time ago amongst the three of us we would never open a store in a place where we wouldn't be able to surf. That was a non-negotiable. No surfing meant no deal. So here we were all three us plus Rose, going to look at our first possible location. Let the games begin, it is time to get our swirl on, again.


	2. Chapter 1 So Hot

Chapter 1

So Hot

BPOV

So here I am Seattle, it has been two weeks, Ali, Rose, Jas and I have found our location for the new shop and bistro in the downtown area, we even lucked out with office space to add a branch for the magazine here as well, which is totally kick ass. It is a pretty cool area full of restaurants and bars, so there should be a good crowd. God knows we need the extra help. Don't get me wrong Angela my magazine guru is genius, but she only has one brain and two hands. She handles the L.A. and Honolulu offices, rumor has it that her and Big Ben have a little thing going on, good for them I say. We aren't to strict on the whole inter-office hook-ups (granted there is no drama), however so far so good. After all that would be highly hypocritical if we were, seeing as Jas and Alice have been together since age 14 and are planning on getting hitched here this year. Thinking of Alice and Jasper I have to meet them and Rose at the new building, we are meeting with a potential shop manager and executive chef/GM. Apparently they are the best, and quite the phenomenon, I guess these two are brothers and well known around Seattle and even in L.A. That is where Rose first heard about them.

Lying in my bed thinking of all the things that I had to do today, I realized I was a bit behind and needed to get ready to leave. Shit, I still haven't had time to look these two guys up; I don't even know what they look like, or what there backgrounds really are. I hope Jas and Ali looked them up. I climbed out of bed and looked out the large window of my new loft, I was close to Pike Place Market, which was awesome considering; Jas about shot his load the first Saturday that we were here. I didn't think that Ali and I were going to be able to get him to leave, he was like a kid in a candy store with a limitless supply of cash, I swear he bought every type of produce, fish, meat, cheese, bread, anything he could get his hands on. It's a good thing he and Ali have a place in the same building as I do, they needed my fridge to store have the shit he bought.

Shit I know that ring tone, "Rockstar" by Rhianna and Slash.

"Howz it hua…what do I owe the pleasure this morning?"

"Don't hua me hua…your late…get your smoking hot ass down here wiki wiki or you are pau sis…here me…PAU!"

"SHootz Ali, sorry I lost track of the time…no worries I will be there wiki style…I'm cruizin in 15"

"Okay…you better be…much love"

"Much love sis"

Okay time to get my ass in gear. I ran to my bathroom had the worlds quickest shower, brushed my teeth, put on some make-up. Ran to my expansive closet threw on my leathers, a t-shirt, boots, and grabbed my leather jacket, keys, and satchel with all my shit I would need. You know the usual, iPod, iPad, docs, notebook, cell, wallet, lighter, smokes, gum, lip-gloss, and my original flavored mamba chews. Okay good to go. I ran out the door, locking it behind me and made my way down to the parking garage to fire up my baby. My 1950 Harley Davidson Panhead, she was sleek black and chrome, I found this baby when I got to L.A, Rose helped me get into to mint condition. She was beautiful with her black leather seat and chrome studs, and matching black leather saddlebags. She wasn't my only mode of transportation, but she was my favorite single-girl ride. No sharing on my girl, she was for me and me alone. I fired her up and revved the engine, god I love the feel of raw power between my thighs, there is nothing like riding a Harley, nothing. I strapped on my black helmet, made sure my satchel was secure in my saddlebag, pressed play on my iPod, and took off for the shop. Today, I was riding to the sound of "Walk" by Pantera, "Sacrifice" by Theory of a Deadman, and "I Get It" by Chevelle. I got these three tunes in by the time I made it to the shop.

I parked my baby girl out front took off my helmet, shook out my hair. I decided to grab a quick smoke before heading inside. When I turned around to sit facing the shop, I lit my smoke. As I looked up I was met with the most intense pair of green eyes I had ever seen. And there leaning against the wall of my shop, was a tattooed, sex-haired, man. Fuck I knew I should have worn panties today. I didn't make any acknowledgment I just sat there, examining him, with complete unadulterated lust. I smoked my cigarette and licked my lips, no shame in letting a hot man know he is good looking. I noticed he was smoking a cigarette as well and listening to his iPod. Well fuck me 7 ways to Sunday. I was wondering what he is listening to. When I let my eyes trail up his body and I finally looked him in those piercing green orbs, I noticed he was doing the same thing to me. We basically just eye-fucked the shit out of each other on the street. Well Hell, I hate to say but I am glad I was going to be late.

EPOV

Today Emmett and I were going to meet up with some new ass people about a shop and bistro they were opening. It was a pretty tight gig; well it should be, if we both get it that is. I knew something about this company; they were pretty well known, in the tattoo community. They had a magazine, and two other locations, one in L.A. and one in Honolulu. What the hell were they coming to Seattle for? Anyway its not my company to each their own. Em was going to talk to them about running the bistro and I was looking into running the tattoo shop.

We had both moved back from L.A. about 4 years ago, we needed to get out of that place, to much shit was going down. Needless to say Em and I hadn't always been upstanding Young men. Shit. Look at me now 28 years old, and starting over again. I recently just sold my half of a tattoo business to my former partner Aro, he was getting into some heavy shit, and I just didn't need to be associated with that. So, like a good little boy that I am trying to be I got the fuck out. Not that I am going to tell these people that was the reason.

"Hey bro you ready to cruise…time to head on over to talk to the new peoples" Em bellowed out with and eyebrow wag.

"Yep…lets go…you want to drive together or separate?"

"Together is cool…you want to drive or me?"

"I'll drive…my girl needs to stretch her legs and it's a seemingly nice day, its not supposed to rain today" I replied. I was itching to take my girl out for a drive; she hadn't been out in weeks. It was time. My girl was a beauty; she was my baby among my collection of wheels. She was a 1969 Pontiac GTO Rag Top, all black with very small pin stripping in dark metallic gray that was almost black, chrome, black leather interior; she was mint, I loved her like she was my flesh and blood. Em and I found her a couple years back, and we worked on her until she purred and shone like the night sky.

We made our way down to the parking garage, jumped in my girl and took off towards the new shop location. When we got there I parked in the back because I didn't want anyone side swiping my girl. When we got in, we met Alice and Jasper, she said that Rosalie their PR lady was out grabbing some coffee and Bella was on her way. I told them no worries and decided to head out front for a quick smoke.

I leaned up against the front of the building, popped in my ear buds, pressed play, pulled out my pack of smokes and my Zippo and lit one up. Yeah I know smoking is bad for you, well its better than being a drug addict, so if you don't mind I will stick to my cigarettes, gum, and jolly ranchers (original flavors). Yeah lets not delve into that shit storm; Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I am an addict. Fuck that shit, if it wasn't for surfing, writing, tattoos, and smoking with the occasional few adult beverages I would be fucked. And when I say fucked, I mean fucked for money so I could get my next fix. No thanks. Like I said not going to delve into that shit storm of epic proportions not now and not ever again.

As I was standing there enjoying my nicotine stick, I herd the rumble of, well in my opinion the only thing worth calling a bike; it was the unmistakable sound of a Harley Davidson. Damn, that made me want to go take mine out for a ride; the sound came rounding the corner and pulled into the spot right in front of the very building I was leaning against. Well fuck me sideways and to left. There was one smoking hot chic riding what I believe was a 1950 Panhead, yeah that's right I know my bikes too, not just my cars. _Shitfuchotonaharley_, she was wearing leathers, she had long dark almost black hair, I could see she had a nice set of girls to go along with those fine ass legs. She spun around on her bike, took off her helmet, and pulled something out of her saddlebag. Then to make me dick even harder, she lit up a cigarette, she looked up her eyes met mine and I was assaulted with melted chocolate orbs, they burned into me, she had smooth skin that was creamy with a light touch of sun, heavy black eye make-up, no lip stick, and perfectly shaped eye brows and matched her perfectly plump lips she was now licking. I just registered that the song "So Hot" by Kid Rock was playing in my ear. I couldn't help thinking how fucking perfect it was for our little eye-fucking session that was taking place. Yeah this girl was trouble and I wanted to get into some of it with her. Fuck me did she just bite her bottom lip, damn!

BPOV

I sat there watching him smoke his cigarette, listening to my music enjoying my cigarette. The song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman came on. A smirk came over me; I saw MR. Fuckhawt-green eyes raise an eyebrow at me in curiosity. I just kept smirking back at him; I finish the song and my smoke. I put it out stood up, grabbed my satchel from my saddlebag, and deciding that maybe I wanted to be a bad girlfriend for a night or whatever, I walked over to the man and introduced myself.

"Howz it boss…I'm Bella" I said with a seductively assertive smile on my face as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. I so love me a slice of bad boy or two or three.

**Hey Monkeys…Check out my blog page for all music videos and photos that are attached to my story…ENJOY…**

**Play list**

**Rhianna-Rockstar Kid Rock- So Hot**

**Pantera-Walk Chevelle- I Got It**

**Theory of a Deadman- Bad Girlfriend - Sacrifice**


	3. Chapter 2 The Sex is Good

**WARNING: Hey monkeys just a warning there is strong use of language in this chapter…ie the F-bomb is used in abundance along with many other colorful explicative's…Just want to put that out there in case any of you are easily offended…if so…you may want to enable your profanity filter. As always thanks for reading…Much Love! Enjoy the show! Hugs and Squish CrazyKate…**

**P.S. I don't not own any of these characters, they all belong to S.M…I just thought up this smutastic point of view in my little ulternate universe. Peace love and motorcycle grease.**

Chapter 2

The Sex is Good

EPOV

Well isn't that a bitch? What to do, this fuck hot chic is my potential boss. Go fucking figure. Now I think I need another cigarette.

"Well Hey Now…Edward Cullen…Pleasure" Fuck did that just come out of my mouth? _Jesuschristonasurfboard_ _what the fuck was that Cullen, did you just purr at her, what are you a fucking jungle cat now, for fucks sake!_ Okay time for a recovery. "Bella Swan, as in Bella Swan from WHAT'S YOUR POISON?" There, nice! Two points Cullen!

"One in the same boss…So fancy meeting you out here…so I guess we should head on in and get this little Par-Tay started…Shall we?" She gave me a sly little smile waving her arm toward the entrance.

"Sounds good to me, my brother is inside with um…Alice and Jasper I believe and uh…Rosalie" I looked at her for confirmation "Went to go grab some coffee, they said she would be back in a few"

"Oh now worries…oh and trust me…you don't want Rose without her caffeine fix…dangerous boss very dangerous" She laughed and I pulled the door open for her and she stepped inside. Hey I can be a gentleman and shit when the occasion calls for it. So what if about point two seconds ago I was thinking about bending her over her Panhead and taking her right here on the street while she bit that fucking plump little bottom lip of hers while smoking a cigarette at the same time? Shit, I can be a fucking gentlemen and I can be a goddamn professional, no scratch that, I am a fucking professional. FUCK ME! She has one smoking hot ass! Shit, I had to bite the inside of my cheek when she walked past me and into the shop, oh Christ almighty she smells like fucking heaven. All Harley, cigarette smoke, and some flowery shit, with the slightest hint of seawater; some body just fucking kill me now. If that is the most goddamn erotic scent I don't know what it. I just shook my head and followed her inside. This was going to be a long morning.

BPOV

Well of all the fucking dumbass luck on the damn planet. Edward Cullen, well of course it was Edward Cullen I mean we are talking about me here, and my luck with men right? I don't exactly hold the world's greatest record in that department. Let's see there was the cheating asshole, gold digger, fame whore, junky, the bi-sexual (which didn't bother me, until I came home and found him wearing my panties with his boy toy in my bed! Um yeah…no fucking bueno!), and then there was the abusive asshole James! Yeah that fucker, you hit me and you're fucking done.

I can't believe I ever allowed myself to get into a situation like that in the first place. I am not that girl. He was fuck hot, we all loved him, Ali, Jas, Big Ben, even Jas and Ali's parents welcomed him with open arms. He was one of us, he became part of our little family. He was a great surfer, fucking talented as all hell, loved ink, and had some awesome fucking pieces. And to soak my panties even more he and his crew had one kick ass band, shit we even did a small feature on them in an early issue of the mag. There in lies my mistake. He started gaining a little bit of recognition, he becomes a fame whore, I even remember that groupie whore Victoria; she was always throwing herself all over him. The night I confronted him about her, he flipped. I will not make an excuse for that fucker. He was drunk, may have smoked up a little I am not sure, but that fucker was not right. I could see it in his eyes. The James I knew and had loved was gone.

What I saw in his eyes was something foreign, he looked at me as if I had became the world's greatest game to be played. It was sick. Then he fucking snapped. That fucker grabbed me by the back of the neck and hair, through me down and came over to me bent down and practically growled at me. I don't even remember what he said, all I remember is watching his hand come up and smack me across the face. Then to add to his depravity he fucking held my leg down at the knee and stomped on my shin. That fucker bruised my face, broke my leg, and I bruised two ribs and had a mild concussion from him throwing me down. Now don't get me wrong, I am now sissy little bitch, I scrap when needs be, I will throw the fuck down. But this asshole caught me off guard.

That fucker just spat at me and left me there. Walked out of our house and left, took his boards, guitar, most of his clothes and left. I had blacked out at some point. Ali and Jas found me and I woke up in the hospital. They called the cops, they thought I had been robbed or something, said they couldn't get a hold of James. When I told them what had happened, Jas flipped. He had half the fucking island looking for his ass. Never found him, he still has a warrant out for his arrest in the state of Hawaii and I still have a fucking restraining order out on him, and I fucking get one for every state that I go to. I am not taking any fucking chances with that asshole.

Why the fuck was I thinking about this? I shouldn't be comparing Edward to my past mistakes. I don't even know him. He doesn't deserve a judgment, if anything he deserves a chance. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder and looked at him as we walked back to the kitchen area where everyone was waiting. He gave me a curious look. I realized I was frowning and quickly turned my head back around cursing myself. I stopped.

"Sorry about that…that look wasn't directed at you boss…just thinking…no worries…had nothing to do with you…cool?"

"For sure…so um…you guys found a great location here…you really hit the real estate jackpot…how did you manage to score this space? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh for sure boss…well that would be Rosalie…woman is brilliant always seems to get the inside scoop and anything and everything…we wouldn't be where we are today without her…Oh yeah and I should probably warn you about our little PR wahine…well she can be a bit harsh…well she is all business all the time, whether she is working or playing…to be blunt…she's well…she's a bitch"

"HEY! TALKING ABOUT ME AGAIN HUA! I so love compliments in the morning…I mean seriously what better way to start out a day…well besides sex and coffee that is!" And cue Rosalie.

"Speak of the bitch on heels herself…Edward Cullen may I introduce you to none other than Rosalie Hale…Rose…Edward Cullen" She eyed him and I don't mean eye-fucked him like I had the pleasure of doing earlier. She practically glared at him. I couldn't help the small snicker that escaped me.

"Hmph…Pleasure I'm sure…So Bella…where is the other brother?" She turned back towards Edward and pretty much spat at him "Your brother did show up didn't he?" And with that we were interrupted by the loudest booming sounding laugh I have ever heard.

"Oh yes…he is here…and that ridiculously obnoxious noise coming from what I assume is your kitchen would be my brother Emmett…oh and I apologize for him in advance" We both looked at him curiously, well Rose more or less glared menacingly.

"Well okee dokee…we can stand here and talk story…or we can get our swirl on…I for one want to see what is so damn funny" And with that we all took off towards the kitchen.

Sweet jesus, there was a beast of a man, with full both of his arms having full sleeves, he had short dark hair that was almost curly, but that isn't what gets you. It is his sheet beastly size, he is not fat by any means, he is all muscle, he must be at least 6'4" tall and pure solid man meat. I swear on all that is holy, Rose's eyes flickered and she licked her lips. Oh shit, I think Rose just found her next meal.

"What in the hell is going on in here? Jasper Whitlock if you break anything in this kitchen I will have your ass strung up and trussed so fast, you will be roasting on a spit so fast you won't even know what hit you!" Oh shit, Rose is in love with the big bear of a man!

"Oh calm yourself Rose, don't get your panties in a twist…Emmett and I were just trying some new things out…Man is a culinary genius…Oh please excuse my manners…Emmett Cullen…this spitfire is our publicist and friend Miss Rosalie Hale…Rose Emmett Cullen…our new head chef and general manager"

"What…you have already hired him…jesus Christ Jasper I was only gone for 15 minutes" I looked at Emmett and his eyes were deadlocked on Rose and they had quite the sparkle to them. I think he was a bit taken with her, well more than taken with her, I would venture to say that the man was already in love.

"Rosalie the pleasure is all mine…would you care to try?" Emmett just held out a fork full of something. She snapped her head towards him.

"Excuse me?" She spat.

"Would you care to taste?" Oh smooth there Emmett, I would have to give that a solid 8 on the difficulty scale. I will give it to the guy he had balls. Rose just stood there for a moment, I think her eyes went wide for a split second, oh yeah she was affected by Mr. Emmett Cullen. The four of us just stood there watching there little scene. We just exchanged looks, we were all in agreement, Rose and Emmett were toaster caked. Those two just fell into the web of love. We couldn't hold it any longer and the four of us bust out laughing in hysterics.

"What is so goddamn funny?" Rose yelled at us. But that only caused us to laugh harder. "Oh you four have got to be fucking kidding me…you people are so childish…well what the fuck ever…I am going up stairs to make some phone calls…WHERE ITS FUCKING QUIET!" She yelled over our obnoxious laughter. But that just fueled it even more.

"Oh come on now Rosie…they are just having fun…no harm done"

"Rosie…oh I don't think so you big oaf…my name is Rosalie…got that!" And with that Rose turned on her five hundred dollar heels and went upstairs.

"Oh man…I think I am in love" Emmett said and lifted the fork to his mouth of whatever it was he had been holding. He scratched the back of his neck while he chewed. All of our heads shot up at him from and we just bust out in laughter all over again. After a few moments we calmed down. Bringing ourselves back to the task at hand.

"Here Emmett, why don't you go take this up to Rose…oh and tell her that you need to fill out your contract, she has it upstairs in with her in the office…tell her I will be up in…oh I don't know 20 minutes good?" Alice handed Emmett Rose's coffee that she left sitting on the stainless steel work table.

"Sure thing there Miss Pixie…oh…thanks…and uh…any adivice…I uh would like to keep my balls?" We all let out a small laugh.

"No worries boss…just be yourself and bring her the coffee…trust me…she will say yes" Alice had a weird way of knowing things, she really was a psychic little pixie.

"Alrighty then…well wish me luck…Edward…if I am not back in 1 hours come get me dude or call the fucking FBI or some shit…you got me bro?"

"For sure bro…I got your back…although if Rosalie gets a hold of you I don't think the FBI is going to be able to help…just saying" Edward chuckled and we all just snickered at his somewhat accurate depiction of Rose. Well actually it was accurate the FBI wouldn't be any help. With that Emmett grabbed the coffee and headed upstairs to see Rose.

The four of us gave Edward a tour of the shop and bistro; we showed him the plans and what we wanted to do. He got really into it and even gave us a few good ideas of his own. There was something about the way he moved and spoke, he held himself with such confidence when it came to business. Fuck it was turning me on. But aside from that, he was incredibly intelligent, he had brought his portfolio with him as well, his tattoo work was astounding, his talent was amazing. I wish Big Ben was here; he would've been lost in conversation with Edward for hours. They would've hit it off instantly. After that, the three of us agreed it was an obvious choice, we offered Edward the job. He accepted. I wanted to change his contract however, he deserved more than what the position regularly offered and we all agreed. So, I decided to discuss it with him further.

"Edward I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening so we could go over your contract…there are some things that I would like to discuss and there are some changes that I would like to make to it, but I want to make sure that you are cool with them…so is that good…will that work for you…say 7 at the Pink Door? Are you cool with Italian…we could go somewhere else if not"

"Nah…7 is cool and Italian is fine with me…everything sounds good to me…

Okay calm the fuck down Bella you have gone out to dinner with a guy before, christ its not like you're getting married or some shit. Beside this is a business dinner. Okay you know better than that, that you could have gone over his contract at the shop, you have ulterior motive. I need reinforcements. It's only 4:00 so I have time. I called Ali and Rose on three-way.

"Bitches get your hua asses over to my place wiki wiki…this hua is in need of some serious help"

"Oh Rose…our little Belly is nervouse" Alice cooed in the phone.

"Oh for fucks sake…what is the big deal anyway…we all know that Bella just wants a piece of ass, we know she hates sleeping alone in that big ol bed of hers…but anyway…I will be over in 15…much love" And Rose hung up.

"No worries Belly I am on my way…we are gonna knock his boots off…or rather you are gonna knock his boots off" And with her statement I heard a knock on my bedroom door. And then Ali came busting in. "Okay so you are going to the Pink Door? So you want sexy-casual-but still Bella-badass…Right okay…lets see" And with that declaration the fashion pixies was digging through my closet.

Fifteen minutes later Rose showed up and was there for the assist. We forced her to dish about Emmett, as it turns out she tried to play all hard to get, but eventually she broke down and they are going out to dinner tomorrow night, well actually he is cooking for her. How fucking cute is that shit, Rose is so done for.

By 6:30 I had been cleaned, waxed, hair was done, make-up done, and was dressed. Rose and Ali decided on my black shorts, black long sleeved jean shirt with pearl buttons, and black leather booties. My hair was in wild waves, and my make-up was natural with a slightly brown smokey eye and red lips. I have to say my girls were good. I was looking good. I grabbed everything I would need to meet Edward. I decided to not to drive my girl considering I was wearing shorts, so instead it was to be my LolaGirl, she was a silver and black with a red pin strip 1952 Studebaker Pick-up. She was just another one of my girls. I figured that since she was a truck that Edward might appreciate her. Who knows, I didn't know if he was into cars or not, but it was a way to break the ice. I grabbed my keys, headed down to the parking garage jumped into LolaGirl and headed out to the Pink Door to meet Edward.

EPOV

Okay I have to admit I was a bit nervous having dinner with Bella, I knew that she didn't have to invite me out, we could have gone over my contract at the shop. But hell I wasn't going to pass up a chance to have dinner with a smoking hot chic, even if she was my boss. But hey that didn't seem to stop her, so I wasn't going to let it stop me. Besides, Emmett was making dinner for Rose tomorrow night and well Jasper and Alice were together so from the looks of it, inner office mingling wasn't something that they were against. But that still didn't stop my nerves.

At six I jumped in the shower and got ready, I had just gotten back from the beach from a quick session. After our meeting this morning I needed to clear my mind and calm down, and the only way I knew how to do that was to hit the waves. So I got in a short session. After my shower I went to my closet, shit what do you wear to this shit? Whatever, on my way back from my session I had decided I was going to take my bike to dinner so, black jeans, boots, black button down with pearl buttons and of course leather jacket. I did nothing with my hair because really there isn't anything you can do, shit has a mind of its own. I grabbed my wallet, phone, smokes, helmet, and keys and made my way down to the garage to my black lady, she was a 1974 Harley Davidson Shovelhead, she was a two-seater so I figured maybe Bella might want to go for a ride later. You never know, wishful thinking on my part if the night goes where I hope it's headed. _Fuck me, wishful thinking, really Cullen, maybe you should wrap your balls up and give them to her now._ I climbed on my lady and started her up; I let her purr a minute before I took off for the restaurant.

I took the longer way round to the restaurant I wanted a little time to relax and well, I was enjoying the ride, and it was a nice night. I pulled into the parking lot and saw a spot in the back it was next to a fucking sexy ass Studebaker pick-up. Damn that was one nice truck. I was a fan; I had a Studebaker coupe myself. I could definitely appreciate; unfortunately she was out of commission, Em and I had just had her interior re-done and she was at my buddies shop getting her new paint job. She was going to be a sexy black, as were most of my vehicles. I can't help it, black just looks so damn hot on wheels, and fuck me sideways! Black just looks so damn hot when it's a pair of sexy as shorts climbing out of one said sexy ass truck. You have to be fucking shitting me. Bella Swan owns a Studebaker pick-up. Fuck my life, she is my perfect women, I swear I just came a little, not only does she ride, wear leather, smoke and swear like a fucking sailor, she drives fucking badass trucks. Jesus next thing I find out she has beer-flavored nipples or some shit like that. I just shook my head, killed the engine to my lady and took off my helmet.

"Nice Ride boss…74'?" Seriously she knows the year, I think I just died and went to hot chic heaven.

"Yeah…you like shovelheads…I know you like panheads?" I smirked at her.

"That I do boss…What can I say…I have a thing for chrome, leather, and something powerful between my thighs" Oh __ did she really just say that, I think my dick just became exponentially hard. Awesome I am going to be permanently hard for this entire dinner. Okay I can't get off my bike yet.

"So you mind if I grab a quick smoke before we head inside?" Nice Cullen, good job in the excuse-my-ragging-hard-on department.

"No worries boss…I am in no hurry" She said smiling back at me and pulled out her pack of American Spirits. Damn she even smoked the same brand as me. Well doesn't that just beat all? We smoked our cigarettes in silence, just admiring each other, okay it was more like we were eye-fucking the shit out of each other yet again. Not that I minded, she was wearing these tiny-ass black shorts, a black long-sleeved shirt with pearl buttons that was ironically similar to the one I had on and the black little half-boot tall as heel shoe thingys that made her legs long as hell and her ass stand out, which was pretty kick ass if you don't mind me. She had the top four buttons undone on her shirt so her cleavage was quite evident, how in the name of all that is holy am I going to be able to concentrate on a contract and eating when that will be in front of me. We finish our smokes and headed in to the restaurant. I held the door for her again, one to be a gentleman and two so I could check out her ass and gorgeous long legs. I may be a gentleman, but I still have a dick and it was still hard thank you very much. So I couldn't help but think with it considering that was where all the blood in my body currently was located.

She told the hostess that she had made a reservation for a private table; she seemed a bit annoyed at her request. Stupid bitches I swear, for crying out loud we are paying customers.

"Excuse me miss, but do you think you could do me a favor and make sure that it is in a nice an quiet spot, we don't really want to be disturbed" I said to the hostess and threw a one of my signature smirks. Bella just glanced over at me and shook her head at me and smiled. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and gave her a look that said 'what'.

We were seated, the waiter came we both ordered a couple of beers and an appetizer. We went over the contract and settled the business at hand quickly. She wanted to basically offer me more money than what was originally stated due to my experience. Which was fine with me, although for some reason I felt a little guilty, its not like I was poor, shit I didn't have to work if I didn't want to. We ordered our meals and another beer. The conversation flowed, and so did the drinks. Before I knew it dinner was over.

"So…uh…what would you say to going to grab another drink somewhere?" She asked, fuck isn't that supposed to be my line?

"Sure…why not, but uh…I think maybe we should get a cab, I don't drink and ride…ya know what I am saying…not that I am drunk or anything like that…I just don't want to risk my lady out there and well as they say…safety first" I smirked at her and she let out a laugh. It was warm and full.

"Sounds good to me boss…so we pau then…how about you call a cab and I will get the bill?"

"Hey now…let me get it…I can pay" I interjected.

"Oh no you don't boss…business dinner…tax write off…business expense…how about you buy me a drink or two and we call it even?" She smirked back at me raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Okay…if you're sure?" She nodded. As she paid the bill I walked to the front and called for a cab. She joined me and we walked outside to wait. While we waited we both smoked a cigarette. The cab showed up a couple minutes later and we headed out. I called Em to let him know that the black lady was at the parking lot of the Pink Door along with Bella's truck. He said he and Jasper would come down and get our keys and pick up them up. It sounded like he and Jasper were really hitting it off. They had been hanging out and trying out new recipes and shit all day. They met us at the bar and got the keys with Alice. They stayed for a few minutes just shooting the shit before taking off. Alice whispered something to Bella before leaving and all I caught was the word boots. Whatever, I don't get girls. Don't want to know.

"So…" She said turning to me.

"So…" I said in response. We both took a drink of our beers. "How bout a shot?"

"Sounds good to me…no pansy ass shit" She said giving me a pointed look. I just shook my head at her and laughed.

"No worries…I got you…whiskey or tequila? Pick your poison" I figured she would appreciate my expression

"Smooth…tequila…top shelf please…in fact make it a double…chilled" I just smiled at and nodded.

"I have to say…I like your style" I order two doubles of Herradura. Okay so this is where I think I am going to loose my shit. Bella grabbed the salt, she then proceeded to lick my wrist, salt it, lick it off, then in a subtle sexy ass move, she shoots her tequila by rolling the shot glass along her bottom lip while drinking it, then drops it and catches the glass in her other hand; to take it a step further she sucks in her bottom lip licking it clean, takes the lime wedge and places it between my lips, climbs up on the rung of the bar stool so she is level with my mouth leans in and sucks right our from between my lips and then she fucking winks at me when she pulls the used wedge from her teeth.

"Mahalo…that was yummy" I just stood there and I am pretty sure my jaw hit the fucking floor and that I came in my pants. I mean I have been with a lot of women and I have drank with a lot of women, but never and I mean never in my entire life have I ever witness something so fucking erotic and sexy as that right there.

"Fuck me" I said under my breath. "Uh you're Welcome" Jesus what a fucking moron, good one Cullen.

"So you gonna take that shot or you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" What?

"Oh…sorry…yep I am on that…mind helping a fella out?" I smirked at her. And do you think she handed me her wrist to lick salt off of? Oh fuck no, she lean into me and craned her neck to the side, revealing that tender flesh. I hesitated just for a moment. I leaned down and ever so slowly let my tongue sweep across her pulse point, where I finish by pulling away with an open mouth kiss ever so subtly. I carefully sprinkled the salt, leaned back down and sucked it off her neck, and I am pretty damn sure that she let out a small moan. I stood up taking my shot while never breaking eye contact with her. She put the lime wedge between her plump lips and I leaned down and snaked it out with my tongue. As I pulled back I repaid the favor and winked.

"Mahalo" I said and smirked. Her eyes were closed and a small smiled played on her lips. She opened her eyes to look up at me; they were glazed over from the alcohol and something else, pure unadulterated lust. Oh yeah this was going to be a good night. And I knew it to. The song that came on when she looked up at me was, "The Sex is Good" by Saving Able. Oh yeah this was going to be a good fucking night.

**Well there you go Monkeys…oh naughtiness to ensue…he wanted her trouble and now he is gonna get it, she wanted to be a bad girlfriend and well there it is…Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think…Smutasticness to come so stick around…I have to apologize for that language on this one…There is heavy use of the F-Bomb but, hey a lot of this chapter is from EPOV and well we are in his mind. Like I said…Guys mind…just trying to channel the angsty hormonalness of the twisted inner workings of Tattward…**


	4. Chapter 3 Between Breathes

**WARNING: Content may be unsuitable for minors…Just saying…there you have it, you have been warned. **

**Again I do not own any of these characters they belong to S.M. I just thought up this crazy little alternate universe for them to chill in for a bit…NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED**

**Playlist #1 "Battle of the Sexes"**

**Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band/ Clap Your Hands (Bella's Pick)**

**Flatfoot 56/ Breaking the Law (Edward's Pick)**

**Breathe Carolina/ Hello Fascination (Bella)**

**Anarbor/ Gypsy Woman (Edward)**

**VersaEmerge/ Fixed at Zero (Bella)**

**The Black Keys/ Howlin for You (Edward)**

**The Raveonettes/ You Want the Candy (Bella)**

**Playlist #2 "Lets Get to Sexin"**

**Blaqk Audio/ Between Breathes**

**The Black Keys/Too Afraid to Love/ These Days**

**The Raveonettes/ With My Eyes Closed/ Lust**

**Gaygns/ No Sweat/ The Gaudy Side of Town**

**Muse/ Falling Away With You/ Blackout**

**XX/ Infinity/ Hot Like Fire**

**Well Enjoy my little seduction scene and well of course the follow-through…I would never leave you hanging…oh wait yes I would…Cliffies are the best! Aren't they? **

Chapter 3

Between Breathes

BPOV

Well slap me silly and call me 'Susie the soon to be slut" because that was HOT! If I get the tingles from his tongue taking a lime, god only knows what that boy can do when he is getting down to business. Oh yeah baby this is going to be a great, great night. Now I think that it is time to make things a bit more interesting and see what this boy can do. I wonder if he is up for a little battle; a battle of wits and tunes with a side of tequila and hopefully finished with a full serving of naked in my bed. Time to get naughty and clap my hands, and work my hips.

With my plan figured out in my head, it was time to put it into action. I hoped off of my bar stool and headed over to the Jukebox. I glanced over my shoulder at Cullen and gave him a challenging smirk, basically asking him if he was ready to play.

"You up for a little challenge Cullen?" I waited for his response. He stood up from his stool and started to fallow me.

"And is the proposed challenge?"

"Oh…just a little battle of wits and tunes" I smiled raising my eyebrow.

"Hmmm…Terms?" Well, well, I think I am in the presence of a gambling man. This is going to be more fun than I thought.

"Choose a song, the other has to name the artist and name of the song, if they get it wrong they have to do a shot of the others choosing, if they get it right, we keep it civil and continue shooting tequila, winner gets to decide their prize, as long as it is, safe, sane, and consensual, all is fair game…so you in or are you out boss?"

"So the winner can pick whatever they want to do…or whatever…correct?' His smirk was full of mischief and I liked it. Bring it on pretty boy.

"Correct"

"Okay…shake on it?" And with that we shook hands. We flipped a coin to see who went first and I won. Edward walked back over to our barstools and I chose my song, "Clap Your Hands" by Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band. The song came on and I stood by the jukebox for a moment, I turned myself around to face Edward and started in on my little dance. Strutting my way over to him, swaying my hips, dipping and twisting, and clapping my hands and letting them roam where they may. When my song came to an end, I gave Edward a look that said I was waiting for my answer.

"Well…first off to easy…secondly thanks for the dance"

"So…if it is so easy then who was it?" Edward leaned in to me and put his mouth by my ear while placing both of his arms on either side of me and placing his hands on the bar, effectively trapping me on my barstool. I felt his breath hit the skin on my cheek, the hot words flowing off his tongue like liquid sex, sending little bursts of electricity straight to my girly bits. Okay my panties are definitely soaked, how am I going to get through the rest of this little shindig.

"Hmmm…Your answer Bella is…Clap…Your…Hands…Reverend Peyton's BIG…DAMN…band" Oh __ I think I just came. Okay Bella time to pull your shit together, you're supposed to be doing the seducing here, get back the upper hand. I turned my face towards his, slowly licked my bottom lip pulling it between my teeth before I gave my response. While ever so slightly allowing my leg to barely rub against both of his slowly moving upward, where I then placed my foot on the rung of the stool. I pushed myself up so I could sit up a bit straighter.

"Very good Cullen…your turn boss…I'll order the tequila" I noticed his breath hitched just a bit when I moved my leg and his green eyes darkened, while his pupils dilated the tinniest bit. He nodded in agreement pulled back and walked over to the jukebox to make his choice. I turned and ordered our shots of Herradura, while waiting I heard his choice come on, it only took me a second to recognize it, shit did he do that on purpose realizing that not only did my choice played at this past Warp Tour, but his did as well. Interesting. His choice was "Breaking the Law" by Flatfoot 56.

He walked back over and we both took our shots at the some time.

"Ready…steady…go boss" And with that the tequila slid down my throat.

"So…answer" He stated.

"I am on to you Cullen…I can see what you are doing and its not going to work…I was there. Flatfoot 56, "Breaking the Law" He nodded saying he would get the shots. So in similar fashion the game continued. His next song and my next two were all from Warp Tour. I chose "Hello Fascination" by Breathe Carolina and VersaEmerge. "Fixed at Zero", while Cullen chose "Gypsy Woman" by Anarbor. We continued drinking our shots of Herradura, having neither of us answering wrong. I have to admit he was good, not everyone was well versed in music, let along remember the bands that played at Warp Tour. So, I was impressed.

"Your turn boss…lay it on me" I smirked

"Whatever you woman" He smirked back.

He walked over to the jukebox, turning to me while he made his selection. When the song came on, my smirk grew into a devilish grin, recognizing the song instantly, as it was one of my favorite bands, The Black Keys, "Howlin for you". I stood up from my stool and strutted over to him. I pressed my body up against his, putting one of my legs between his, wrapped one arm around his waist and started dancing. He immediately took the lead; our eyes stayed locked onto each other's, and we just gyrated to the song. When it slowed at the end he pressed himself to me just a little bit harder and I could feel what he was packing in his jeans. God fucking help me; I need to get us out of here. I broke away from turning to choose my song, making sure my choice made my intentions crystal clear. He walked over to the bar and ordered our shots and I put on "You Want the Candy" by the Raveonettes.

I walked back over to the bar, he handed the shot and we downed them. He just stood there a moment looking at me; he was searching my eyes for something. The song ended and he finally spoke relinquishing his intense gaze.

"You're right Bella…I want your candy" Oh hell, I am done. With that I grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down to me, crushing my lips to his, it only took seconds before he wrapped one arm around me while he other went into my hair at the base of my neck. The kiss was a battle of tongues and pure unadulterated lust. After, fuck if I know how much time, we broke away from each other some what abruptly, staring into each others eyes. Okay, roger that batman, exit plan initiated, over and out.

"Cullen" I said in a husky lust laden voice "I think it's time that you take me to bed or loose me forever" With that he pulled out his wallet throwing some bills down on the bar, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar. He hailed a cab and we climbed in.

"Hey boss do you mind if I smoke in here?" The cabby just shook his head and chuckled, smiling at me through his rearview mirror. I lowered the window and pulled out two smokes. I placed them in my mouth lighting them both, pulling one from my lips I handed it to Edward. Our eyes still haven't left each other; he took the cigarette from my hand and put it to his lips inhaling deeply. I told the cabby where to go. I just sat there smoking my cigarette and staring at Edward, it wasn't uncomfortable, but the thick sexual tension was beyond intense to point of unbearable. I tossed my smoke out the window. Positioning myself so my body was pressed against Edward's side I placed my hand on his chest and let it trail down his stomach, where in a subtly erotic move I might add, I let it drift down to his jean covered cock. Stroking it with slight pressure then letting my fingernails trail up from the base to the tip. I hitched my leg over his and leaned into his ear. Letting my other hand play in his thick silky locks at the base of his neck I whispered into his ear.

"I have decided that you won" My voice was husky and low "What do you want Edward?" He flung his smoke out the window; he didn't answer my question with words. Instead he reached up and pulled my face to his, staring into my eyes for a moment before he crushed he lips to mine, we both moaned into each other's mouths. His other arm came around my body and he pulled me around so I was now straddling his lap, he let his hands go up my back. His strong hand wrapped around the base of my neck, he broke away from my lips only to place a trail of kisses down my jaw, neck and collarbone. I was breathing heavily, practically panting in his lap. He let his tongue slide back up my neck before taking my earlobe into his mouth and pulling it gently between his lips.

"I want you to scream my name…when I make you come" And that was it for me. As fate would have it, the moment the words left his mouth the cabby pulled up to the front of my building. Edward opened the door and I slid off of him and out of the door, where my quivering legs were desperately trying to hold me up. Edward paid the driver and hoped out of the cab. I made quick work of getting him to my loft, only being slightly detoured by our hot little make-out session inside of the elevator. I got the key in the door, but Edward had a different idea.

My back was to him; he reached out grabbing both of my wrists pulling my arms above my head. His mouth was next to my ear; his breathing was heavy and hot against my skin, sending those damn shots of electricity over my body. He obviously had something to say and wanted my undivided attention, as if my attention was on anything else beside him at the moment. He pressed his erection into me.

"Baby…Are you going to give me what I want?" and with that I turned around to look at him.

"Unlock my door and take me inside and I will give you what you want" With that being said, a small growl escaped from his throat, he reached down letting go of my wrists to grab my ass and pick me up, my legs instantly wrapped around his taught waist. My hands going into his fuckhot soon to be legitimate sex hair. Our mouths instinctively went together as if they were magnetized. Holding me with one arm, he reached down unlocking my door, pushing it open; he stepped inside and closed the door with his foot. He turned us around letting my back fall against the door; I reached behind me to lock the deadbolt. The entire time neither one of us breaking our lips from each other. Our kissing started getting frantic and the petting of each others bodies started to get heavy. I needed to break this up, grab a drink, and regroup before we both take our FUKITOL pill and just fuck against my door. Not that I am opposed to that…oh no…I would love that, just not for the first time of us having sex. Christ I had some class, I wasn't fully putting on my Susie slut suit, in fact I think I actually like him, I mean I was attracted to more than just his fuckhot body. His mind turned me on as well. _Jesus already Bella, you don't waste any fucking time do ya?_ I broke our kiss and pushed back from his chest.

"Drink...I think we need a drink…I know I could use one" I mumbled the last bit to myself. He eyed me with a curious look, setting my down slowly do my body slid against his. Fuck he was all lean and hard muscle. ARG!

"MMM…okay…I could go for another drink" I made my way around him and into the kitchen where I flipped on the light; I pulled two beers out of the fridge. I walked over to the living area to my iHome, I scrolled through my playlists and chose the one titled "between breathes", yeah okay so I was setting up my little continued seduction scene. But I needed the drink and music to get me into the right frame of mind and take me out of this 'fuck me like an animal' mentality. I hit play and walked back over to Edward.

"Want to sit down for a bit?" He just eyed me taking a drink of his beer.

"Sure" The song came on "Between Breathes" by Blaqk Audio. I walked over to my large sectional couch and sat down. Edward walked over and stood in front of me between my legs. He looked down at me, he took a few pulls from his beer and after taking mine from my hand he set them both down on the coffee table behind him.

He bent down grabbing me by the back of the neck and kissed me with insurmountable passion, my hands were pulling at him. As he lowered himself down he broke from my lips letting his lips and tongue move down my jaw and neck. He brought his hand around to the base of my throat and gently started pushing back, letting his hand trail down my sternum and between my breasts until I was leaning into the back of the couch cushions. Edwards was bent down on his knees between my legs, pushing them further apart, he looked up into my eyes; his strong hands moved on top of my thighs, his thumbs trailing along the inside, sweeping against my hot and now completely drenched core. They made there way up my stomach where Edward stated undoing the buttons of my shirt, making quick work of it and pulling it off in a ridiculously fluid movement. He then moved to the button on my shorts; his eyes never leaving mine he bent over placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of my thigh while he unbutton my shorts, he pulled down the zipper and when his mouth reached my apex he moved to the other leg, brought his hands to my hips gripping the waistband of my shorts. As he started with the open mouthed kisses on there decent down my inner thigh, he pulled my shorts down my legs. Edward again made quick work in finishing getting my shorts off of me.

I sat there in my black lacy La Pearla bra and matching thong, my heeled booties were still on. Edward's hands ran the length of my legs starting at my ankles working their way up. He sat up and leaned on to my body, letting our mouths meet. I needed to feel his skin on mine, so my fingers went to the buttons on his shirt. What I was greeted with was a happy surprise, his buttons were actually pearl snaps, so of course I took advantage of that and pulled his shirt open in one quick movement. Pulling it down his shoulders, back and arms, he shrugged out of it and tossed it to the side. His body came in contact with mine, when our lips met the moan that escaped me was utterly involuntary. Fuck he felt good against me. Edward groaned; leaving my lips for the rest of my exposed skin, making his way down my body, spending time with each of my breasts and letting his tongue slide down my stomach I could feel my insides start to coil. Fuck my body was aching for him. I wanted his mouth on me; I wanted to feel his tongue, move across my clit. I wanted him to suck, nip and lick the heat from my core until I was unable to form any coherent thoughts. He stopped and pulled my thong off, when his head went back between my legs, languidly kissing my upper inner thighs and softly licking the apex that with another inch he would be at my soaking wet center. He looked up into my eyes, the look was smoldering, his green eyes were dark and full of unbridled lust, and he was restraining himself. Damn!

"Baby…I am going to make you scream my name…just feel…me Bella" And holy fuck Mr. Liquid Sex Tongue went to work. He brought his head back down, groaning at my bare pussy, he kissed my clit, pulling away and kissing along the outside of my heat, along my apex, he brought his arms around taking my legs and placing them over his shoulders. He sat back slightly pulling my body down, he looked up at me for a second before he took his tongue and let it drag along the entire length of my slit, when he reached my clit, he flicked it before placing his mouth over it and making circular motions, manipulating it, causing the most intense pleasure surging through my body. My hands without caution flew into his hair gripping it into my fists. I was moaning and my hips were making involuntary movements to his fuckawesome tongue.

"Fuuuckk…oooo…shit" The words out of my mouth were random incoherent curses and fuck who knows what else. Then to push me further into the vortex of pure ecstasy he inserted his fingers into my opening twisting them around until he was stroking my g-spot. He continued his explicitly heavenly tongue dance to the accompaniment of his fingers. My thighs and my belly started to shake, the tingling sensation spread across and through my body, flushing my skin, I was so close; my cheeks started to tingle with the onslaught of my impending orgasm. Edward lifted his face up slightly to look at me.

"Baby…I want you to come for me...I want to feel you come hard" Oh fuck my life, with those words and his final push of fingers, his tongue circled around my clit one last time before he brought my sensitive little nub between his teeth biting slightly, and with his other hand he had reached up and pulled on my nipple with his thumb and forefinger, causing my body to explode into a flash of complete all consuming please. My hips bucked, my back arched, my hands gripped his hair tightly, my thighs pressed against Edward, my head flew back, and his name came tearing out of my mouth without hesitation followed by a resounding husky and completely satisfied "fuck". The music kept flowing through my loft, The Black Keys, "Too Afraid to Love" and "These Days", I barely felt it, but Edward picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. When he laid my down, he stood there looking at me, admiring almost.

"Fuck…that was beautiful…you're fucking beautiful," He said to me. Damn, I have to admit, I knew I was good looking and never had a confidence problem, but it wasn't until that moment that I truly felt beautiful. Edward made me feel beautiful. I shook my head slightly at the thought before it moved into unchartered territory.

"Please…Edward" Was all I said as I reached out for him. He reached down pulling his boots and socks off; he then crawled up onto the bed and hovered me before bringing is mouth down to mine. When our kiss broke, I spoke.

"Please…I need to touch you…I need to feel you now" With my words I reached down and undid the button of his pants, pushing them off of him. His body was fully exposed to me now; I pushed on his chest so he would roll onto his back. I rolled with him, allowing my legs to fall on either side of his; we both sat up kissing, licking and nipping at each other. I pushed him to lie down and started kissing down his chest; I lightly nipped at his nipples, kissing my way down his stomach. My hand reached down and wrapped around his hard cock, it was long and thick, fucking perfect. I moved down his body, and positioned myself so I was comfortable between his legs. I lowered my head and kissed the head of his hardness sweeping my tongue along the outside. Edward's body stiffened slightly and his hips bucked in a small burst of movement before he started to relax. He hissed and groaned simultaneously and one of his hands went into my hair, which only spurred me on. I let my tongue slide up from the base to his tip, letting my hand follow and pump his length once before I placed him in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and let him slide past my swollen lips, swirling my tongue along the way. By this point the Raveonettes had played on my iHome, both "With my Eyes closed" and "Lust", the Gayngs were playing registering the last bit of "The Gaudy Side of Town", "No Sweat" came on.

Letting the music seep into me I focused on making Edward feel good, I hollowed out my cheeks, reached up and cupped his balls in my free hand, while he slid in and out of my mouth I would sweep my tongue over the head. I could feel his dick start to swell and twitch slightly. Edward's breathing started to become erratic.

"Fuck..that feels good…Baby I am so close" He breathed out, in a low husky tone. With that I cupped his balls a little bit tighter, and when I took his length back into my mouth I let my teeth graze slightly and opened my throat letting him hit the back of it and slide down just a bit more. Edward let out a raspy grunt and to my surprise somewhat yelled out my name with a very pertinent "Fuck baby" after it. I swallowed his release letting the salty hot liquid slide down my throat; I licked my way up his length, and released him from my mouth with a subtle pop from my cheeks. He hissed from the sensitivity of is. Edward's chest was heaving, but he let his grip loosen on my hair; lifting he head slightly to look down at me, he had a smirk of complete gratitude and relaxation on his face. "Christ…that was fucking amazing" I just smiled up at him and crawled my way up his body. Placing small kisses along the way.

I pulled myself up and straddled his hips; he sat up to meet my mouth, our tongues pushing against one another. It didn't take long before I felt his cock grow hard again beneath me.

"I want you inside of me" I said between kisses. I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out a condom. We hadn't exactly had a moment to discuss our personal situations regarding safety, so I took the initiative here. I was on birth control but Edward didn't know that, and I was clean, but I didn't know about him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I took the condom from its package and rolled it over his hard length.

"Please…let me feel you inside of me" And with my question Edward rolled our bodies over so I was on my back, he placed both of my arms above me, holding them down with one hand, while taking his dick in the other, he lined himself up to my entrance; my legs falling open a bit wider. Edward looked me directly in the eyes and pushed his length into my aching hot center. My eyes wanted to shut and roll back into my head, but I couldn't break away from his gaze. Our mouths opened letting out moans of pleasure, his brow furrowed, he didn't move right away. Which I have to admit I was thankful for, because it gave my body a second to adjust to his size. Yeah I will fucking admit that shit, he was the biggest I had ever had, hands down.

When Edward started to move inside of me, Muse started playing, it put a small smile on my face knowing that the next four songs to play were perfect for this. Two songs by Muse, "Falling Away with You" and "Blackout" followed by XX's "Infinity" and "Hot Like Fire" Edwards movements were deep and slow thrusts, my hips meeting his every time, our bodies pushed and pulled together. If was pure fucking erotic sensations, between feeling his size stretch me, his moist body meeting my moist body from the slight sheen of sweat; he let his weight come down on me when he brought his head down to kiss me. The kiss broke, he held my head by the back of the neck in one hand while his other was still holding hands above me, our faces were so close together, our mouths and noses almost touching. The air between us was thick and hot, but we just pushed into each other more, between breathes breathing each other in. And in one final push I fell over the edge, my walls pulsated around him and it caused him to fall into his own release. We just lay there letting our orgasms fade between us, he didn't move from me right away, and to be honest I didn't want him to. I enjoyed our post-orgasmic moment to the end of "Hot Like Fire". I didn't want to think about tomorrow or what was gong to happen, I just wanted to enjoy this hot satisfying man for as long as I could.

**Okay so it was a long one…(pun completely intended)…Let me know what you monkeys think. I love reviews so flood my inbox with them, they are always much appreciated. So as always all playlists and pictures to this chapter will be posted on my blog page, the link is posted in my profile. http/:obscenefanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com I hope you stop by and visit, I have lots of other goodies posted there for your viewing pleasure. Big Mahalo for reading. Hugs and Squish. CrazyKate.**


	5. Chapter 4 Sweet Come Down part 1

**OKAY so as always I do not own the character…they are all S.M.'s…**

**This is a 2 parter…so here is the first part and to anyone under 18 this may not be for your delicate sensibilities…so BE WARNED! Graphic language and adult situations are ahead…**

**Check out the blog for pics and the playlist.**

Chapter 4

Sweet Come Down part 1

EPOV

I woke up to the sound of music playing low and the rare sun shining through the windows. I was confused, naked and had no idea where I was. Then it all came rushing back to me. I was at Bella's place, and the events of last night started flashing through my mind. Music, tequila, cab ride, Bella's couch; oh yes Bella's couch. There was a memory I will never fucking forget for the rest of my existence. God damn that girl is fuckhot, shit I am so fucking screwed. Now what do I do, I am lying naked in my 'bosses' bed after a night of drunken fucking, great! _Oh for fucks sake man up Cullen, she was all over you remember?_ Right, okay time to face this mother head on, fuck I hope she doesn't regret this, or turn it into a drunken one night stand, that would be a shady bitch ass move, fuck that would be a bitch ass move that I would pull. But fuck me there is something about this chic; and bitch ass moves will not fly.

I rubbed my hands over my face and ran them through my hair, waking my ass up. I sat up and looked around searching for my clothes. I saw my pants at the foot of the bed and my shirt was flung over the top of a surfboard. Well fuck me side ways and to the mothering fucking left, this chick surfs? Of coarse she does, Hawaii remember? I stood up and pulled my jeans on, walking over to grab my shirt I scoped out the board. It was pretty tight, it had smooth rails and the bonus of it being a short board. So the girl gets her swirl on, so she can shred, nice. _Could this chic be anymore perfect? Um if she owns and old school off road LR then maybe I will just get down on one knee and beg her to marry me, while I hand her my balls on a silver fucking platter. Oh isn't that cute…you two could drive your matching Land Rovers to the beach together…what's next you going to start dressing alike…OOOH wait you already do…douche!_ Okay the inner monologue needs to fuck off.

I pulled the shirt down, well fuck me this isn't my shirt. Where the hell is my shirt. Oh maybe its in the living room. Well what better time than the present to face her. I walked out of Bella's room and made my way towards her kitchen. I popped my head around the corner and if my dick wasn't hard in point two seconds, I don't know what would do it. Bella was wearing my shirt, standing at the stove with her ass swaying to Etta James' "Almost Persuaded". She was dancing and singing that damn song, fuck the girl had a voice too. It was raspy and bluesy, and she was hella fucking hot dancing in my shirt. I just stood there watching her, while my dick twitched in my jeans to the memory of her sweet hot little pussy that it was in last night. Damn this girl is going to be the death of me.

Fuck what is that heavenly smell? She cooks too? Some one fucking shoot me now, I am begging you, please? I wasn't so sure how to go about this, being that I normally snuck out the door as soon as I could, no goodbye, no I will call ya, just a get me the fuck out of here walk of shame. I smell meat, and eggs. Oh jesus that smells good. So, apart from my dick needing to get wet again, my mouth was watering for whatever Bella was cooking, and as indiscreetly as I could, I knocked on the wall.

"Uh morning Etta…howz it?" Bella's head whipped around, ha she was caught.

"Oh…hey now…don't you know its not polite to sneak up on someone cooking?" She smirked at me, damn that is hot.

"Uh yeah…sorry bout that…I was uh just looking for my shirt…but it seems as though I have found it" I waved my hand up and down smirking back at her.

"hmmm…well it was available…but if you prefer I could always cook in the nude"

"hmph…well I wouldn't want you to burn that pretty soft skin of yours…now we couldn't have that could we?" I sauntered over towards Bella and wrapped my arms around her and picked her up to kiss her. Fuck morning breath, this chic deserves to be kissed right now. Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck and she hitched her legs around my waist.

"MMMMM…so…do you want your shirt off or do you want it back?"

"Oooh baby as much as I want it back, it looks to fucking hot on you…but I think I want it off of you" I let my hands snake down her body to hold her by her ass. Her soft hands left my neck and she started to unbutton my shirt. One pain stakingly slow button at a time.

"Oh I think I can manage that" I bent down and took her lips to mine. The song changed in the background to "Sweet Come Down" by The Black Ryder. Damn one of my favorite bands, got to love the deep slow southern rock.

After Bella removed my shirt, she reached between us and unbuttoned my jeans and then proceeded to push them down with her legs. I stepped out of them and turned her around sitting her on the counter behind me. Well fuck me if that wasn't the perfect undressing song. The next song by Black Ryder came on, "The Greatest Fall", well I think that is me, I think I just made the greatest fall in the history of falling for a chic. I bent over and started kissing Bella; I used my hips to push her legs further apart. Bella broke away from me, to lie back on the counter. I reached my hand down and stroked her hot wet pussy, making sure she was ready for me while I placed kisses along her neck and chest, taking her nipple into my mouth. After stroking her for a few seconds getting her all worked up and panting. I looked up into her eyes and pushed my hard cock into her. She hooked her legs around my waist and her hands went to reach above her head grabbing on to the ledge of the counter top.

Our bodies pushed and pulled into one another. Fuck she felt so good, I don't think I will ever get over this feeling, and for the first time in my life I don't want to have to. The song changed again to "Beat the Devil's Tattoo" by the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, yet another fav band of mine.

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby" I couldn't keep the words in any longer. Bella started moaning loudly as I started to thrust into her harder and deeper.

"Ooh Fuck…Edward…god…oh fuck me harder" She didn't have to say those words twice. I started to pound into her, her walls started to clench around my dick. I pushed and circled my hips into her pushing her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down on me and started to pulse in orgasm. The pulsating of her walls pushed me over the edge to my own release. My head fell to rest between her breasts on her stomach. We just held each other there for a moment until I pulled out of her. I reached down for my jeans to pull them on and handed Bella my shirt. As she started to button it up, I leaned in to kiss her on the mouth.

"Mmmm…Edward…I uh…need to get breakfast…mmm" Oh well who am I to stop a smoking hot half naked chic from making breakfast.

"Mmmm…sorry…okay" I pulled back and Bella jumped down from the counter. " So what are ya making?" I asked out of sheer hunger and curiosity. The food smelled fucking awesome, whatever it was.

"Well before I was distracted…I was making breakfast for this naked guy that was in my bed…just a little island grindz…you know dakine loco moco and fresh strawberry/ guava juice…but I don't have a naked guy in my bed anymore…soooo…I don't know what I am gonna do with all these grindz" Oh my dear Bella, how you flirt, you little vixen you.

"Oh I see…so are you telling me to get naked and to go back to bed or is there some other naked guy I need to be worrying about?" Shit what was that comment about, good one Cullen. Real subtle.

"Oh no there was just the one…he seemed to be hell bent on getting dressed though…sooo I guess the dressed guy from my bed will have to suffice…you hungry boss?" Well fuck yeah I am.

"Sure thing little lady…I am always hungry for you…but I guess I can start with breakfast" I smirked at her as I leaned against the counter to watch her finish cooking.

"Oh well in that case…why don't you have a seat Casanova and I will bring you your breakfast…oooh could you grab the juice pitcher out of the fridge for me…Palease!" She looked over her shoulder and smirked at me. God damn she is sexy.

"I got you…no worries…so uh…I was wondering about something?"

"Oh yeah and what were you wondering about Cullen?" Her back was turned to me and I opened the fridge to take out the juice, I carried it over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Well I was just wondering about the board in your room…So uh…you surf?"

"MMM…I have been known to get my swirl on…what else do you think keeps me looking like this?" Oh fuck me, is she for real because I could think of a few activities.

"Is that so island girl…well I guess my next question is what are you doing later? Well if you're not busy and all…maybe you would like to go for a session…I know a sweet little spot not to far from here…nice swell coming in…although I am sure it is nothing compared to Hawaii, but a wave is a wave if ya know what I saying" Jesus desperate much Cullen?

"Hmmm well I have to stop by the office…but seeing as today is Saturday and Jas will be pillaging the market and I am sure Rose is going somewhere to get ready for her date with your brother…I might have the time to catch a few…if that is cool with you boss…I guess after we eat I could drop you off at your place and then I guess you could meet me at the shop or whatever and we could head out"

"Sounds good to me wahine…what time do you want me to meet you…being that its almost 10 now?" I asked, I didn't want to impose on her work or anything.

"Well I guess you could meet me around 12:30 that should be enough time yeah…you don't live to far from here do you?"

"Nope not at all…in fact I uh live just down a bit…not to far at all"

"Right on…well then lets eat!" Bella brought over two plates with rice, a hamburger patty, which was smothered in gravy that was topped with fried eggs. Well fuck me silly, that is some crazy ass shit. But I dug right in and let me tell you that shit was fucking awesome. Goddamn best hangover cure I ever had, well besides a good session and a cold beer with some aspirin.

After we ate Bella grabbed a quick shower and I flipped on the news while I waited for her, fuck I never wanted to be a bar of fucking soap so bad in my life. But since I took her on her kitchen counter, I figured I would be a gentleman and shit and let her take her shower in peace. About 20 minutes later Bella came strolling out in a pair of cut-off jean shorts, with her bikini underneath and a tank top, her satchel over her shoulder, board and wetsuit in tow. Well fuck I guess she was ready. I turned off the t.v. and made my way over to the door.

"Need help with that?" I asked her.

"Uh sure…let me just grab my keys…going to take the ol LR…I have my board rack on it" Shit how many cars does this chic have?

"So uh how many cars do you own if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I am a bit of a car junky…I know a little about fixing them and a lot about driving them…what can I say there is just something about the smell of motor oil that turns me on" Fuck me I think my jaw just hit the floor. "Um yeah I have…well four and my bike, which you saw…I have a 69 Chevelle, my Studebaker which you saw last night, my Land Rover Discovery which is an 85, she is my beach bitch and then I have my perfect little flower…my 2005 Vanquish…she was my reward for uh 'making it big' I guess you could say…so uh yeah" Oh I think I just fell in love with this chic and came at the same time.

"No shit…nice little collection you have there…so you like your cars…well maybe sometime I will let you come on over and see my ladies"

"Your ladies huh? Why you a big car guy Cullen?" Oh if she only knew.

"Uh yeah you could say that…I have five and two bikes…one you saw last night my 74 Shovelhead, then I have a 69 Sportster…my cars well they are my babies and I am always on the lookout to add to my little family"

"Is that so…so what do you have boss?"

"Well I have my 69 GTO, 69 Masarati, 67 Fairlane, an 80 Land Rover Series III and my newest girl who is at the shop getting her makeup done, she is a 1950 Studebaker Coupe" I smiled at her, knowing that we had the same taste in vehicles.

"Damn…nice…I guess I will have to take you up on that offer and come check them out…Seems as though you ah…like the 69's" She smirked back at me and I am pretty sure my dick just went hard. Oh yeah Bella and 69 now that would be fuckhot.

"That I do baby…that I do"

We headed down towards her parking garage and I hooked her board up onto the rack. We got in her Land Rover and that bitch was hooked up fat, all black with some tribal detailing around the bottom, the shit was fucking awesome. She started her up and a reggae band came on, one that I had never heard before.

"So who is this?" I asked.

"Oh this boss is straight up Hawaiian style…they are Ooklah the Moc the song is called 'Hell Fire'…they are a local reggae band from home…one of my favorites these guys and well girl are pretty badass…Jas, Ali and I are pretty chill with them, we like to get together and talk story with them…we always do pieces on them in the magazine"

"Nice I like it…I am familiar with some island bands…but I have to say southern rock and well rock and alternative in general are my cup of tea…but as a surfer I stay true to the roots…must respect the reggae" I said with a little laugh.

I told Bella how to get to my house, she dropped me off and I told her I would meet her at the shop in a bit. I needed to grab a shower and get my shit together. Besides I wanted to talk to Em about tonight, to see what that fucker had planned for his date with Rosalie. Knowing that I would need to be out of the house, maybe I would go out tonight or stop over at our aunt and uncles house. Hell maybe Bella would want to do something again.

**Okay Monkeys here is part one to chapter 4…the next part will be up later this week…I decided to break it up since it is kind of a hella long chapter…Anywho pics and playlist will be posted on the ol blog so check them out…Much love and I would love to get your reviews….I love them! You all rock and a big Mahalo for reading…Hugs and Squish…Aloha Hui Hou!**


	6. Chapter 4 prt 2

**As always I DO NOT own any of these characters…they belong to S.M. **

**The playlist is uber long for this chapter…IT was bitch trying to pick out all of these songs…so all you monkeys better love it! LOL…I love all of you…Big Mahalo for reading…Much LOVE!**

Chapter 4

Sweet Come Down Part 2

BPOV

I parked in back of the shop going through the back door. I wasn't sure if anyone else was here, but I needed to file away Edward's contract and make some phone calls. I made my way up to the office upstairs. No one else was here; I imagine that Jas and Ali were at the market. I wasn't sure where Rose was, but then again she rarely came into the office on Saturdays unless she had business, otherwise she was out doing her Rose thing. Which meant she was either working on a car, driving her car or at the spa; oh yes Rose might be a bit of a grease monkey, but she was as girly as they come.

I sat down at my desk and started up my computer. I had to check my email; knowing that Ben and Angela would need to know that we hired Edward and Emmett. I shot them both a quick update and also asked if they wanted to come out for a week to help set up and have Angela take some photos of the two guys so we could do a piece on them for the magazine. I heard the ping letting me know that Ang just signed in to her instant messenger.

PhotogGirl_Hey girl howz it?_

_ BellazPoiSINOh damn sis do I have stories for you already…LOL_

PhotogGirl_No shit…already? ;)_

_ BellazPoiSINYeah well you know me…I don't waste my time..._

PhotogGirl_You sure don't Hua…Let me talk to Ben and we will be mainland bound…When should we fly in?_

_BellazPoiSINI was thinking Monday and you 2 could stay the week…Use the CO. Amex…let me know when your flight is…_

PhotogGirl_No worries sis…SOOOOO!_

_ BellazPoiSINSOOOOO…what Hua? ;P_

PhotogGirl_Don't you so what me HUA…SPILL…_

_ BellazPoiSINOh no you don't bitch…All will be explained in due time…HAHA_

PhotogGirl_U R Such a bitch…Much Love Sis…text you laters…_

_ BellazPoiSINKick Ass…SYAL…Much Love…_

I went about making my phone calls to contractors and sent a text off to Jas and Ali saying that I was going out for a session and sent one to Rose wishing her luck on her date with Emmett and to get a hold of me if she needed a girl session before hand. I know Rose is all fire on the outside, but I knew she was nervous. Rose was the one usually doing the pursuing, not the other way around. I think this was a first for her. But to be honest I was happy for her. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Edward to meet me and just like that my phone went off telling me I had a text.

_Hey be there in 5…E_

_ No worries boss…door is unlocked…up in the office…B_

_ K…Cya_

I had my iTunes on so I didn't hear when Edward came up the stairs as he walked into the office the song "Spread Your Love" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club came on. And fuck me did that boy strut his fine ass over to me. I swear the song was made for guys like Cullen. Fuck he was hot, he had on a pair of old jeans that hung low on his hips and I could see he had his board shorts on underneath. He also had on a worn out old Beasty Boys tour shirt on and he had on a pair of chucks.I knew the one too, I had one just like it. I loved that shirt. I had a rather extensive collection of band t-shirts.

I turned down the music and he sat down in a chair in front of my desk. He just looked at me for a moment before speaking. He had that hot as fuck smirk on his face.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything"

"Nope I am pau boss…you ready to get swirly?" I smirked back.

"Let's do this…you want to drive together or separate…I know a really good spot," he asked.

"We can ride together…I have room for your board on my truck…unless it's easier if you drive"

"I can drive…the spot is somewhat outta the way…no worries I have room for your board, drove my truck too"

Edward and I headed to the parking lot. He sure did have his truck with him; parked next to mine was his 1980 Land Rover Series III and it was dark green, classic.

"Nice truck" I said as I locked up the shop and set the alarm.

"Thanks…yours isn't bad either ya know…here let me get your board" Edward grabbed my board off the wrack and I grabbed my stuff that I would need from out of my truck. He loaded it into his and I climbed into the passenger side.

"So is this like a super secret surf spot or something?"

"Hmph…sort of…Em an I found it a couple years ago…we aren't the only ones who know about it…although only the real time surfers hit it…you have to jump off a cliff into the water to make it out to the break…you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Who little ol me have a problem with cliff jumping…please boss…that is like a daily where I come from…no worries here boss" Edward nodded and smirked that sexy fucking ass smirk and we pulled out of the parking lot. We drove for 15 or 20 minutes. Just listening to the music he had playing on his iPod. The silence was comfortable and I just enjoyed hearing the tunes and watching the scenery go by. The first song that came on was "Ten Cent Pistol" by The Black keys. We also listened to "Gravel Road" by Clutch, "The King of Carrot Flowers prt 1" by Neutral Milk Hotel, "This World" by the Tellers and "The Violet Hour" by Sea Wolf.

We reached his 'secret spot' and Edward pulled into a makeshift parking lot off the side of the road. We got out and we both put on our wetsuits and grabbed our boards. Edward locked the rest of our stuff up in his truck.

"Follow me" Edward said and we took off across the road and I followed behind him down some path. We made it to a clearing and were standing on a cliff if you want to call it that. It probably wasn't' more than 20 plus feet. He looked at me making sure that I wasn't going to punk out and not jumps, but I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I have jumped off of much higher cliffs back home in Hawaii; this little drop was nothing but rock jumping.

"Let's do this boss" With that I walked to the edge making sure that the wind didn't whip my board into the cliff I tossed it down into the water. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and he just smiled and said "After you". I checked down below to make sure that a set wasn't rolling into the cliffs after it was clear for me to jump I took a deep breathe and leapt from the cliff into a swan dive. How's that Cullen? Hope you enjoyed the view. By the time I surfaced Edward had jumped. He surfaced and we both swam to our boards.

"Show off" He yelled towards me and I just flipped him the bird and paddled towards him.

"What jealous of my gracefulness Cullen?" I said to him as I splashed him with water.

"Not even baby…if I recall correctly I thoroughly enjoy your gracefulness" He smirked back at me. "Come lets go hot stuff". I just shook my head at him and laughed.

We surfed for a couple of hours getting in a good session. It still wasn't what I was used to in Hawaii, but a wave is a wave nonetheless. We had to paddle down a bit to the rocks to get out. Not the easiest exit but, worth it. It really was a good spot.

"I should take you to LaPush to surf First Beach…but it's a bit of a drive from here…bout 3 hours or so…it's on an the reservation near a small town called Forks…there is nothing to the town…but they do have a killer diner"

"Well I will just have to tag along one of these days" I said and smiled back to him. We dried off and I have to say, wet Edward in board shorts is one fuckhot sight to behold. I had to consciously make sure to keep my tongue in my mouth.

It's uh..quiet out here" I let out in a raspy voice while I ogled the manmeat in front of me.

"That it is Bella…that it is" Edward walked towards me and stood so close to me that I was pinned against the door of the truck. My breath caught in my chest when Edward leaned his neck down. "Not a soul around for miles" His breath was hot against my cheek. Oh fuck me! Deciding to take advantage of Edward's proximity slid my hands up his chest and turned my head to look up at him.

"MMM…is that so" And with my words our mouths crashed into each other's. Our kissing deepened quickly and Edward pulled my up by my ass, where I hitched my legs around his waist. The moans that escaped my throat were unavoidable. "Edward please...oh god" I said as one of his hands slipped underneath my jean shorts and his fingers teased my pussy.

"Fuck baby you are so wet…god I want you"

"Please Edward…fuck I want you now" I let out in a breathy plea. And with that in a move rivaled by all men, Edward reached between us effectively unbuttoning his pants and mine. He set me down for a moment so I could shimmy out of them. He picked me back up immediately thrusting his hard cock into my aching center.

"Fuck…you feel good" And with that Edward fucked me against the side of his truck with only the wilderness around us. It was hot and fast. Our eyes remained locked into each other's until I found my release. My head fell back against the window. Edward soon followed lower he forehead to shoulder. "Oh fuck" He grunted out through his release.

That was some hot as fuck outdoor sex. This was definitely a good trip. We composed ourselves and I put my shorts back on. We both climbed into Edwards truck and we headed back to the city in silence. Edward didn't play any music and for once I was grateful. We just enjoyed the silence and post coital bliss between each other. When we got back to the shop, Edward loaded up my board for me. I told him I was going home to shower.

"Hey Bella…um…what are you doing tonight?' Edward asked.

"Uh well I hadn't really thought about it, but I think Ali, Jas and I are going out later tonight…I could give you a call later if you want to meet up with us.

"Oh…um yeah sure…I have something until about 10 but after that I am free"

"Sounds good boss…I will get a hold of you then and let you know where we are"

"Yeah sure…that sounds good" Edward leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. With that he got into his truck and headed off. Well that was kind of weird.

EPOV

I left Bella and went home to shower and get ready, I had a gig. I was kind of bummed that Bella was busy; I wanted to ask her to hear me play. But at least I was going to see her afterward. I said a quick hello to Emmett and told him good luck with his date with Rosalie. She was coming over at 7 so I decided to leave a bit early, maybe grab a beer before I played.

I headed out to the bar with my guitar. This was something I usually did on Saturday nights; sometimes Em would play with me, or one of our buddies, who was ever around to jam with me. I got to the bar; I went in the back entrance and put my guitar up on stage. I headed to the bar and sat down at an empty stool and ordered a beer, I still had about half an hour before I got up to play.

"What's up bro…you ready to play tonight?" Phil the owner was bartending tonight and he handed me a beer. "On the house man".

"Thanks man, yeah I am ready as always" I answered him back and took a drink form my beer. Phil and I sat there shooting the shit for a few before I went up on stage. "Hey thanks for the beer…looks like it's about that time"

"For sure Edward…good luck up there tonight…looks like we are getting busy a bit early…you should have a good crowd…but then again you always do" He said smiling back.

I made my way through the crowd and up on stage. I got my guitar and microphone ready. I made my introduction to the crowd, they all clapped and I started off my set. I started off my set with "Hell Just Ain't the same" by Theory of a Deadman followed by "99 Problems" by Hugo. As I started the song I noticed the one person who I never thought would show up in a million years. Bella walked in Alice and Jasper.

I just smiled and continued playing, and myself the crowd started to clap along. I stopped for a second to grab my harmonica. "How is everyone tonight?" I asked the crowd. "I thought I would throw out a classic for ya'll" And with that I started playing Bob Dylan's "Just like a Woman". The song caught Bella's attention from the bar. I noticed that Phil said something to her and she just nodded. After a few moments the three of them made there way to a table that was closer to the stage. After I finished the song, I removed my harmonica and started to play "From My Own True Love" by The Decemberist. After that I played one of my own songs "Never Think". As I sang and played I noticed Bella was completely staring at me. There was something about her stare that was making it hard for me to focus, so I closed my eyes to finish the song.

"Alright ya'll I'm gonna take a quick break and grab a beer…be back in ten" With that I made my way off stage and over to Bella's table.

"Fancy seeing you guys here…how's it going?" Jasper stood up and shook my hand.

"Good boss we are doing good…nice picking up there" Jasper said and Alice stood up to give me a hug.

"Yeah Edward that was great…I didn't know that you played" Alice said.

"Yeah well…it's just something I mess around at on occasion. And Phil here" I said and nodded towards the bar. I waved at Phil; he held up his hand in recognition and then motioned he had my beer waiting for me. "Well he puts up with me…it's a deal really, I do his ink and he lets me play," I noticed Bella hadn't really moved; she was still staring at me. "Bella…long time" I smirked at her.

"Oh…um…yeah…so it has" She replied somewhat dumbfounded.

"Well I am gonna go grab my beer…I'll see ya guys in a sec" I walked back to the bar and grabbed my beer from Phil.

"Well she sure as shit is a hot little number there Edward…If I was 20 years younger…I tell ya" I just shook my head at Phil.

"Whatever you say man…Do you even know who that girl is…she was the one I was telling you about. The girl from earlier…my new boss" he just gave me one of his 'oh is that so' looks. "Yeah…I have one word for you man…Complicated"

"Well whatever it is don't let it get to you…you don't want to end up in a situation like before man…you don't need that shit" Phil said pointedly at me.

"Yeah man…I hear ya…Well I better get back to it" With that I held up my beer in thanks and went back towards the stage. I stopped by Bella's table and stood there for a minute talking with Jasper and finished my beer.

"Yeah man…we should jam sometime," Jasper said.

"Oh for sure…Em usually plays with me, but we all know where he is tonight…but yeah dude that would be cool…we just mess around and stuff…have fun with it…nothing serious" I said back to Jasper. "Okay…well I have to get back up their…see ya guys when I am done?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Oh…yeah for sure boss…we will be here" Bella answered caught off guard again. Alice and Jasper gave her a weird look. I just nodded and headed back on stage.

"Hey there…gonna start off with a bit of Black Rebel Motorcycle Club" I said to the crowd and they clapped and I started into "Sympathetic Noose" followed by "Done All Wrong".

"Okay guys last one…I would like to send this song out to a new friend…Bella this one if for you" And with that I played a song that we had listened to earlier today "Ten Cent Pistol" by The Black Keys. I hit the mix on the keyboard that was onstage where we kept some back up music, to accompany me to the song. I switched the guitar over and went into the song. When I made the announcement Bella's head shot up and her eyes got big. I say that Alice elbowed her and gave her one of those girl looks that say they are having some telepathic conversation or some shit. I finished up the song and thanked everyone for listening and packed my guitar up and grabbed my shit to set it to the side. I went back over to the three of them sitting there having some weird as conversation. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when I stopped in front of the table they all shut up faster than a priest in a strip club.

"I'm gonna grab another beer…you guys want anything?" They all nodded. I went back to the bar and ordered beers and four shots of whiskey. I had the waitress bring the drinks and I headed back to sit with them.

"That was pretty kickass there Edward…Maybe we should do an article on you and your music boss" Alice said once I sat down.

"Oh shit girl…I don't do this seriously…well I mean I take my music seriously…but this is just me messing around…shit I hardly ever play my own stuff…although tonight I did play one of my own songs…kind of unusual actually"

"Oh well if you ever change your mind you let me know…we will work something out…But anyway we were thinking of heading to this other place…you want to come along?"

"Uh yeah sure…if that's alright with you guys" I answered. We all took our shots and finished our beers before we headed out. The place they wanted to go to was just a few blocks away so we walked there. We headed into the club and didn't even have to wait in line; I guess it is good to know people. The place almost reminded me of a strip club, but it wasn't as smutty. We walked over to the bar and ordered drinks. The girls said they had to go freshen up or whatever the fuck it is girls do. I don't understand why it is they have to go to the bathroom together. That shit is weird.

"So ah Edward…I heard you went surfing with Bells today" Jasper said to me in more of statement than a question. So, I just nodded in confirmation.

"Don't take this wrong boss…but Bella is like my sister…she is my family…and I take care of my own…so as the big brother I have to say this…you fuck with her…and I will have to kill you…you got me boss" Jasper's look was all business. Shit that fucker was serious, I knew that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Bella or fuck any of this up for that matter.

"I got you man…I don't want to hurt her…trust me…I like Bella and I respect her…I wouldn't intentionally do that shit to her…besides I don't want my ass kicked" He just nodded back to me.

"Well now that we have that taken care of…let's have some fun shall we…I think your gonna like what you are about to see" I gave Jasper a confused look. But then the music started blaring in the background taking my attention elsewhere. There was a stage that ran the floor and had polls on it for the club dancers. The song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert came on. And I shit you not my jaw hit the floor and my dick got hard in a flash. Up on stage were Alice and Bella dancing to the song. Jasper just patted me on the back and toasted his beer towards me. Bella and Alice danced to two more songs, "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days and "No, No, No" by Dawn Penn.

I was fucked, this girl is going to be the death of me. And after that little impromptu dance that is exactly what I wanted to do. Fuck me all the way to next year that girl is hot. Now all I could think about was Bella and her dance moves in my bed.

**Well there it is monkeys sorry it took so long to get it out to you…Let me know what you think, I love reviews…Don't forget to check out my blog for pictures and the playlist to this chapter…It's a good one.**


	7. Chapter 5 Sugar

Chapter 5

Sugar

EPOV

I just stood there in complete awe of what I had just witnessed. But then the lights went down and a voice came over the PA system.

"This next song is for Edward…Enjoy you lucky bastard!"

I turned to look at Jasper and he just shrugged. The lights started flashing and I saw that Alice was standing at the front of the stage motioning for us to come join her. As we walked up to meet her the music started to play. It started out slow and Bella was sitting in a chair with the spot light on. And then like a jolt right to my dick, the song broke out into "Sugar" by Kid Rock. And Bella went to work. She kicked the chair away and started dancing. She strutted across the stage, shaking her body and to my complete and utter surprise after dancing on the poll she came up and started dancing in front of me. I just sat there in my chair at the stage shaking my head in complete disbelief that Bella would get up on stage by herself and dance for me in front of everyone to see. Her hot ass was clad in tight leather pants, and some silver sequenced tank top thing and black leather fuck me heals with silver buckles, the kind of reminded me of my motorcycle boots that I had on. _Jesuschristonastripperpole _those damn pants with her fucking heals made her legs look fucking endless and her ass…don't even get me started on how great her ass looked.

I was doing everything I could to keep the drool from dripping down my chin. When the song came to an end Bella strutted down the stairs and came over and plopped her leather-clad ass right in my lap. She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You gonna give me some sugar tonight boss?" I just pulled my head away from hers so I could look her in the eyes. I grabbed her legs so she was straddling me; leaning back into her, I tilted her head to the side to whisper back into her ear.

"Baby that was fuckhot and I will give you anything your sexy ass wants…I am all yours" And with my words I placed an open mouthed kiss under her ear. "But after that little display I think I need a shot" Her head tilted back in laughter. She climbed off my lap and walked back to the bar, after a minute she returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels single barrel and four shot glasses.

"So who is ready to party?" She asked the three of us.

"You know I am ready darling…Baby you ready?" Jasper said and turned to face Alice looking for her confirmation.

"Oh you know I'm ready baby" Alice said to Jasper.

"Alright lets do this" I said and we all four stood up. Bella poured us shots and handed them out.

"To the unexpected" Bella said in a toast. And with that we took our shots, of course Bella did that fuckhot shot glass roll across her lips; I just shook my head thinking to myself this was going to be another kickass night.

After we did another shot, I excused myself to step outside and smoke. Jasper and Alice seemed caught up in a little bubble of their own, but as I stood up to go outside Bella said she would join me.

BPOV

I could hardly believe it when Jas, Ali and I walked into the bar and I realized that Edward was up on stage playing I about lost all coherent thought. I was a fucking sucker for musicians, and now that I knew that Edward was a musician and he was fuckhot and a master in the boudoir I was toastercaked. This man had me hook fucking line and sinker. Alice and Jasper both knew it too. This man was going to be the end-all beat-all for me. I had a moment of panic and could barely speak when Edward came to talk to us. He walked off to go grab his beer and Jas and Ali started in on me.

"Damn Hua you are so done for it's not even funny" Alice said the moment he left.

"Bells all I have to say is be careful…don't get me wrong I like this guy and his brother is pretty badass…but we don't really know them yet…so be careful…I don't want a repeat of James" Jasper was serious, always the protective brother. I understood where he was coming from and to be honest the intensity of feelings which I was already having towards Edward scared the shit out of me. But I wasn't going to let my past with James dictate what happened between Edward and I.

"I know Jas…but I don't know…there is just something different about him. I don't know what it is, but as scared as I am of my feelings…I am not afraid of him…There is just something about him…I know he won't hurt me intentionally"

"Bella girl…I love you and I am here for you no matter what" Alice chimed in. "She is right Jas…he won't hurt her…besides he isn't James…I have a feeling about him" Okay there it was, Alice was having one of her 'feelings' again. Before our conversation could continue Edward was back from the bar.

He went on to play and dedicated a song to me; Alice just gave me the look. I knew what that meant, it was time to play, so after Edward finished we all left and went to a club down the street, friends of ours owned it. Zafrina and Senna, they were two sisters from Brazil that we had met years ago on a surfing trip. They were all things Brazil and decided to move to Seattle a few years back, it was quite the happy coincidence. They also owned a string of nightclubs back in Brazil, but they had always wanted to move to the U.S. Why is beyond us, because they were one hundred percent Brazil, but hey to each their own. However, they had a friend that lived here in Seattle that helped them out. It was nice having a Seattle family, and now it was just going to grow.

When we got to the club Alice and I took off for the back, knowing that Zafrina and Senna would be there back in the office. So of course Alice and I devised a plan and Zaf and Sen were all for it, Sen got on her walky-talky and let the DJ know what we were up to. Thankfully Alice and I were dressed for the occasion. Both of us looking sexy as hell, her in her cheetah corset and me in my skintight black leather pants, we were ready to dance.

"Well my little sexies are you ready to shake your pretty little ass's for your men?" Sen asked, smiling her wicked conspiratorial smile at us.

"Oh you know I am…Jasy is going to love this…he always does…and well I think Cullen is going to flip his dick when he see Bella here…I don't think he really knows what he has gotten himself into…and if I know my Jasy he isn't going to give a damn thing away about our little Hua here" Alice said with her much to enthusiastic tone of voice.

"Oh for fucks sake…am I really that bad?"

"YES!" All three of them shouted in unison.

"What the fuck…seriously that hurts…you are all Hua's of the mahu variety and it pains me to call you my sistas…for realz…OUCH bitches…OUCH…but whatever…lets get this shit rolling…we are supposed to be taking a piss rember AL"

"Yeah Yeah…Okay Hua…lets go get our swirl on…Wiki Wiki Sen…Much love Zaf"

"Much love you two…we will be watching…huas", Zafrina said and she turned to go back to her work for the moment.

"I will let Peter know to start in 2 min…you Hua's better hurry" Sen said to us, pushing us out of her office "Much love…Hasta Aloha"

"HASTA ALOHA" Al and I both shouted back to the both of them.

Alice and I went on stage and we both danced to "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert, "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days and "No, No, No" by Dawn Penn. But what really got Edward going was when I danced for him by myself to "Sugar" by Kid Rock. I don't know what it is with guy and Kid Rock or just southern rock in general but he sure does like it. Which gives me an idea for later.

The night went on without incident, we partied like rock stars, we drank our shots of whiskey, smoked, and danced to songs like Muse's "Uprising", "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls, "Boys Wanna be Her" by Peaches, "Cowboy" by Kid Rock and we even had Peter play "Gravel Road" by Clutch for Edward just so he wouldn't lose his frucking mind, but we just liked hanging out laughing, and just having fun, it was a great night. Jasper and Edward were getting along great, as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Hey I think we should call and see if Rose and Emmett want to join us…what do you all think…I bet Rose is losing her nut being all alone right now…you know how she gets all nervous and shit on a first date" I knew she was probably biting off her fifty dollar manicure at this point.

"Oh Shit! I bet her fifty dollar manicure is toaster caked!" Alice slurred. I just laughed after having thought the exact same thing.

"Sure…I'll give my brother a call", Edward said.

"NOOO" Ali and I shouted at the same time.

"Why", He asked.

"Oooh no no no…because if Rose thinks it's Emmett's idea she will be pissed…and I mean pissed…trust us…let us call Rose and her bring up the idea…and while we do that…just send Emmett a text and let him know the plan…and make sure you tell him not to bring it up or he might lose his balls or something…Rose is lethal like that…although from the looks of it Emmett likes it rough", we all started laughing. With that Jasper poured a shot for everyone.

"To liking it rough", Jasper toasted. I just looked at Edward and slid the shot across my lips. Hmm.

"Ali call Rose…I'll be right back", I said. I had another song I needed to dance to and I was just buzzed enough to drink to it. Edward gave me a confusing look when I excused myself. He turned to look at Jasper, but per usual he gave no hint to Edward and just smiled shrugging his shoulders.

I went to the back office again to talk to Zaf and Sen to set it up again. I also needed to change. I didn't have the right look for this dance. Luckily Zafrina had what I needed. So she helped me out with my ensemble and Sen called up Peter to help me with my song and the prop that I would need on stage. Once everything was set, I made my way towards the stage.

I had them turn the lights completely off and once again I had Peter place a chair in the center of the stage. This time however, I dressed myself slightly different. I took off my leather pants and put on a pair of leather bikini bottoms, a black leather corset, and I changed my shoes, to a pair of boots that went all the way up to my mid thighs that were black leather. I also put on a carnivale mask, and black slid gloves that went all the way up to my arms. I kept my hair down, made sure my eye makeup was dark to match the mask, and put on deep red lipstick. To be honest I have no idea what possessed me to do this, but there was just something about Edward that allowed me to let go of all my inhibitions, something that allowed me to be completely comfortable, something that told me I was safe with him; that he would protect me. Because in all truth I would never dress like this in public unless it was Halloween, but that was part of the reason I was also wearing the mask, in hopes that I may not be recognized as easily. But I also knew, that Zaf and Sen, would make sure that their security was all over the guests about pictures and everything, so I knew I would be okay too. Otherwise there is now way I would do this in just some random club, I am not that careless. I mean hello, I own a multimillion-dollar company, but I also like to be me and have fun too.

"You ready chaquita?" Zaf asked me, as I stood backstage ready to walk out.

"Yep…I can' believe I am taking it this far…what the hell has gotten in to me Zaf?", I asked her.

"I don't know Hua…but if I had to guess I would say it would be 'the you know what'", She said giving me the 'you know what look'.

"Oh fuck don't say that…it can't be that…I don't know if I am ready for that" And I was serious, I was feeling a lot of things for Edward and safe was definitely one of them, but the big 'you know what' was well, I don't know if I was ready for that, and even if I was ready for that; for fucks sake it had only been like two fucking days. Really, really what the mother fucking fuck batman, that shit doesn't happen after like two fucking days. Does it? I snapped myself out of my mind fuckery and went out on stage.

I took my seat on the chair and the music began. The loud beat started to thud, and the lights started to come on, and I let my body start to move my legs opening and closing to the beat and first, then having my pelvis thrust to the beat as I supported myself on the seat of the chair. Eventually I pushed off the chair I crawled along the floor making my way towards Edward, so I could dance in front of him and to use the pole that was in front of him. I let my body feel the music, fluidly jerking to the beat of the song. The sound of "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails fueled the raging lust that was coursing through my body, pushing me to dance harder for Edward, I had never wanted to do something so erotic for some one before, I mean what we had done with the bands and tequila the night before was pretty fun, but this was me completely giving, voyeuristic in nature. This was raw. And it was turning me the fuck on, feeling his eyes on me. The song finally ended and I sauntered off the stage to the back. Zaf and Sen helped me change out of the outfit and I put my clothes back on. I went back out to where everyone was sitting. By the time I got out there I noticed that Rose and Emmett had arrived. I greeted them. They teased me about my little sexscapade pole dance. But it wasn't there opinion that I was interested in. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me the entire time. And with the beat of Lady Gaga's "Teeth" and then morphing into "Temperature" by Sean Paul in the background and it was playing right to my girly bits. I wanted him to take a bite of my bad girl meat and my temperature was definitely right. Finally Emmett shut up and I turned to Edward.

"Cigarette" That was all he said to me.

He stood up and walked right past me to make his way outside, he didn't even hold the door, just walked right outside. He walked so fast that I could barely keep up with him. When I reached the outside I wasn't really sure where he went. I turned towards the parking lot to see where he went, I was suddenly pulled to the side and shoved against the wall where there is an alley used for a service entrance.

"Shhhh….Do you know what that little dance of yours did to me?" Fuck that scared that shit out of me. My heart was beating so fast, but before I could calm myself down and fully register that it was Edward that grabbed me his lips came crushing down onto mine. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head with one of his hands, while his other hand held my face just under the chin. The kiss was hard and aggressive. It took me a moment to register what was happening before I began to kiss him back, the brick of the building was digging into my wrists and back. His tongue was forceful against mine, and I fought back with my own fervor. My hands were trying to break free but he just grunted into the kiss and his hips ground into mine causing my to hitch my legs around his waist.

His free hand release my jaw grazing down my breasts and torso, only to grab my hip and snake around to my ass. He pulled away suddenly, his forehead came down and rested against mine, his breathing was heavy as was mine. "Fuck Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me…do you?...FUCK…can you feel that?" He was mad; it took me somewhat by surprise. I wasn't sure why he was mad, but he was. "Answer me…can you feel that…do you see and feel what you fucking do to me BELLA?" Uh oh…I think I am in trouble.

"Yes…I can feel it…and no I don't know…what do I do to you Edward…tell me" And with my statement rather more than a question. I needed to know. He raised his head from mine to look me into my eyes.

"You do things to me Bella…you make me…fuck Bell…you make me…feel things…things that …that I have no fucking right to… no fucking right to at all…none…do you fucking understand that? Do you?" His eyes were so intense and dark.

"Yes" I did understand because I felt the same way. I had been through so much and sometimes I didn't feel like I had a right to how I felt, that maybe I should just be alone, that I have abused the system in some way, but I couldn't help it.

"Do you?...I don't think that you do Bella…I don't think that you understand…no in fact I no you don't fucking understand…FUCK!" I just searched his eyes; there was so much flashing across them. The memories, even though I didn't know what they were, I could see that they were there, or rather who or what was there. I don't even know if I wanted to know, but I had a feeling that I was going to find out. Maybe not tonight, but I was going to find out.

"Edward…take me home…make me understand…let me feel you…I want you inside of me…now" His eyes flashed black and then went deep jade. I could hear the song from the club thumping from inside "Is this Real" by Lisa Hall. "Please Edward…I know…I need you too" He let his hand release my wrists and I brought them down and caressed his face in one hand, letting the other come down on his chest over his heart. Our eyes never breaking contact, his now free hand came around me to support my body. Tentatively I leaned in closer to him and gently placed my lips to his, not yet closing my eyes. He let out a shaky sigh when our lips touched. I pulled back slightly "Edward Please…make love to me" And with my words, his arm slid up my back to my neck, his eyes closed and he pulled my mouth to his and he kissed me fully. Our mouths parting and our tongues sliding against one another's deeply. We both moaned at the involuntary grinding of my hips. Our kissing broke and his hand moved to my hips and he slowly lowered me down to let my feet touch the ground.

"I am taking you home now" And that is all he said to me, before taking my hand and leading me to the curb to hail a cab. We never went back inside to say goodbye. He never said another word to me. Just took my hand and led me to the curb to catch a cab and I never spoke a word to him. I just looked into his eyes knowing everything that I needed to for the moment, the rest would come in time, and that was exactly what I had, was time. Because that was all I had as I fell. As I stood there on the curb waiting for the cab hand-in-hand gazing into those deep green eyes; falling for Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 6 Dark End of the Street

**As always I do not own any of these characters they belong to the lucky Betty Miss Stephanie Meyer…I have just created this awesome smutastic inked out, greased monkied, aloha grinding, wave shredding universe…So enjoy it while my twister little thinker can spew the awesomeness that is What's Your Poison. Just want to give a shout out to all the new readers and a big Mahalo Nui Loa for any Reviews…Much Love for them Monkeys…Hugs and Squish. P.S. Don't forget to check out my Blog for any playlists and pics that inspire the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Dark End of the Street

EPOV

Standing there at the dark end of the street, waiting on the curb for the cab her eyes were penetrating mine. When the cab pulled up we both got in and I told him the address to my apartment, we just sat there staring at one another, hand in hand. Our chests rising and falling, eyes never moving except to blink, "SIR"

"Huh?" I was suddenly startled and my eyes broke from Bella's and shot towards the cabby. "I'm sorry what?"

"We're here Sir…$14.50 for the ride" He said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah right" I could still feel Bella's eyes on me. I reached for my wallet and grabbed a twenty out and handed it to him "Here man…keep the change" I opened the door sliding out and I pulled Bella along with me. I hurried through the lobby, the elevator was open, thank god and we were able to get in right away. We stepped into the elevator still hand in hand, I reached over and pushed the button to my floor, the door closed and the elevator began to move. Neither one of us spoke, but our eyes moved to star into one another's yet again. I didn't even notice as the elevator car began to move, I didn't notice the music, the only thing I noticed was the look in Bella's eyes, deep and longing. She was telling me everything I needed to know, everything I had ever wanted and hadn't known that I needed in that look. It was frightening and calming all at once, but before I could do anything about it, the elevator door opened. I pulled her outside and down the hallway to the door of my apartment. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door. Quickly I opened it and led her inside.

My apartment was quite large and open. It was more like a loft but there were full walls separating everything, living with Emmett the privacy was needed. It was modern and streamlined but all of the small things were vintage or had to do with cars, motorcycles, art, music or surfing and of course Emmett had the kitchen completely done custom and to his exact specifications.

"Would you like a beer?" I asked her as I walked her into the kitchen. I stopped for a moment and hit a button on the keypad on the wall by the living room. We had surround sound in the apartment and I hit play, I needed the music and I knew Bella would appreciate it. Janis Joplin's " A Woman Left Lonely" was the first song came on.

"Sure" She replied. I grabbed a couple beers from the fridge and then I led her to the living room to sit down. She sat down on the couch it was old saddle leather; she ran her hand over it, feeling the softness of it. I walked over to the window, looking out over the lights of the city. The song changed to Cat Power's "Dark End of the Street". I took a long pull from my peer and set it down, turning to look at Bella, she was watching me. A small smile playing on her face, I smiled back.

"Come here…Dance with me" It really wasn't a question. I wanted to feel her body against mine. She stood from the couch and set her beer down on the table. She walked over to me and I pulled her close. Bella looked up at me, one hand on my chest the other in mine; the only light on was coming from the kitchen casting a soft glow upon us. The raspiness of Chan Marshall's voice and the beat of the snare drum, the guitar rifts, and the soul of the organ guiding me with Bella's body pressed against mine, the moment was perfect.

I leaned down and kissed her. Our lips moving and touching softly against each other's, her hand that was on my chest slid up and snaked around to the nape of my neck. Her fingers tangled into my hair. The kiss was slow and languid. Her tongue came out and licked my bottom lip, my mouth parted and my tongue came out. The moment our tongues touched I felt it, that electric spark, which radiated through my entire body, causing an involuntary groan in my chest. The kiss deepened instantly. When the song ended the kiss broke.

We just continued to look at one another, while "A Song for You" by Ryan Adams-Whisky Town began to play. Bella let out a long content sigh and placed her head down to my chest. As it rested there, I brought my own down and let my lips rest in her hair, placing a kiss occasionally atop her head as we danced in my living room. I wouldn't normally considered myself a romantic guy, but there was just something about Bella that wanted me to be a better man, to give her all of those things, to be the man I knew she deserved because something told me that she hadn't always gotten what she deserved and that thought unsettled me. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind and I couldn't place it, but I didn't want to focus on that now, I just wanted to focus on her and this moment because she deserved that, she needed that. She needed me and I her, and I wasn't dumb enough to not recognize that. Fuck I knew it scared the shit out of me, but I also wasn't dumb enough to let the best fucking thing to ever happen to me go either. As the song ended I looked down at Bella and it was at that moment when it hit me, I was falling for her. And it was at that moment that I knew I was never going to be able to walk away from her, this one crazy woman, with her bike, tattoos, surf board, and fuck hot ways, she owned my ass. I was…in love…with Bella Swan.

"Edward…" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I scooped her up into my arms bridal style and carried her off to my bedroom. The music filtered through the room as I sat her down at the foot of my bed, the song changed to "All But One" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. I started to undress her, removing her shoes, placing them on the floor, I then let my hands slide up her legs to the button. I took the hem of her top pulling it over her body, she lifter her arms and I tossed it to the side, I reached behind her, unclasping her bra and as I slid the straps from her shoulders I placed open mouthed kisses on each of her shoulders and along her collarbone. I moved my hands back to her hips. I lifted her gently pushing her back on the bed, I kneeled between her legs grabbing onto the waistband of her leather pants, she lifted her hips and I gently pulled them off of her. Bella lay before me completely naked and she was breathtaking.

"You're beautiful", I whispered. I stood for a moment looking at her and swiftly removed my own clothing. I toed off my boots and socks. Her eyes moved across my body as I removed my shirt and pants. There was something erotic about having her watch me undress. Once I finished I crawled back up onto the bed placing myself in between Bella's legs. Her knees bent and her thighs came up holding me close, our chest's were both heaving with breath, I could feel her heart pounding. There was no wasting any time tonight, as the song changed to "Since I've Been Loving You" by Led Zeppelin, I reached between our bodies; I let my fingers graze her hot center to make sure she was ready for me. She was already wet; I reached for my hard cock and lined up with her wet center. I slowly pushed into her. As I did Bella's fingernails dug into my back, her legs fell further apart allowing me to go deeper, and her back arched as her head fell back. I pushed as deep as I could, our bodies sliding against one another's, fuck she felt so good.

"Fuck baby you feel so good" I pulled almost all the way out of her before I pushed slowly back into her.

"Edward…UNGGG" She gripped onto me tighter, her thighs squeezing me, her nails scrapping against my skin. It was pure fucking ecstasy.

Our bodies just pushed and pulled deep and hard against each other's. I could feel that she was just as close as I was.

"Baby I am so close…oh…fuck…UHHH" And with that her walls clenched down around my cock milking it, her whole body trembling. It caused my own sudden release, pushing my orgasm to rock through my body.

"Fuuuck…Bella" Her name came tumbling out of my mouth. I collapsed on top of her.

After a moment, I rolled off of her and pulled her close. Reaching down I brought the covers up and placed them on top of us. It didn't take long before the both of us fell into a deep sleep. I knew tomorrow would be a busy day. She told me earlier that Angela and Ben were coming into town and we had work to do on the shop amongst other things. But for now I just wanted to focus on the beautiful woman who was falling asleep in my arms, the woman who I was no doubt falling in love with.

**There it is Monkeys…Enjoy the show…Big Mahalo for reading and I would love the reviews…I love hearing (seeing…cause I read them…LOL) from you…And I apologize for any errors…I tend to get tunnel vision when doing my edits…cut this biatch some slack…Much love! Don't forget to check out the ol blog for the playlist…It isn't an incredibly long one for this chapter, but it is definitely a good one…went old school on yo asses…so appreciate…I am try to school your asses in good music and yes I did mix a little old flava with some new flava…because I do what I want…so enjoy it! Kissies…to all you monkeys in fanficland!**


	9. Chapter 7 Could You Be Loved

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer…I just own the plot. Bummer! Anywho Enjoy…Pics and Playlist will be posted on my blog…Check it out for all the fun extras!**

Chapter 7

Could you be Loved

BPOV

I woke up in a tangle mess of sheets and limbs. Edward's arms and legs were wrapped around me and I found that I had nuzzled myself into his chest, and my legs were just as tangled into his, what the fuck? I Bella Swan did not and I repeat did not snuggle. What had gotten into me, yes I realize that I was having some very intense L-word feelings for Edward, but that did not mean I had to go and be all snuggly did it? Well fuck my life, how was I supposed to deal with this? Okay, yes I admit it; I was panicking and was probably going to make a bitch-ass move here. Something I know I was going to regret in about five minutes. But before my bitch-ass could make up her mind, I felt Edward start to stir. So, I ever so slowly peeked up at him through my lashes.

"Hey" Fuck I'm screwed, he's awake. No getting out of this the bitch-ass way.

"Hey" Oh smooth Bella.

He started to remove himself from me and sat up leaning on his knees, he rested his head on his arms and turned to look at me.

"So?" He said with a smile. I rolled over on my stomach and looked up at him.

"So?" I asked back, I really had no idea where to go from here.

He ran his hand through his 100% genuine sex hair; knowing that it was the real deal this time, it caused a small smile to form. As my lips tuned up I shook my head into the mattress trying to conceal my snicker that was threatening to escape.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said into the mattress.

"Oh really" And before I knew what was happening I felt his strong hands grip onto me. Flipping me over, he straddled me and had the most evil smirk on his face; with his threatening look he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Nothing?" He paused for a moment to bring one of his hands down to my side. "Are you sure it was nothing Bella?" He asked. Oh fuck! I just shook my head in answer to his question, telling him that it was nothing. Giving him my best, I'm- oh-so-sweet-and-innocent-look, however that did not work as well as I thought. Seeing through my bullshit, what I once that of as Edward's magic fingers began to torture me mercilessly. He started at my ribs going up and down, tickling them; my legs started to kick and my body was thrashing and twisting around underneath him.

"Edward…stop…please…ahhh…please…" I pleaded with him. But he kept on tickling me. I was laughing, and pleading and the tears were rolling down my cheeks. Oh he was going to pay.

"Bella…Are you going to tell me why you were laughing at me?" He asked while he was still torturing me.

"Okay…okay…I will…tell…you...but…paalllleasse…Stopp" I stuttered out through my laughter.

He relented, but he didn't move to get off of me. He simply stayed where he was waiting for his answer.

"Well?" He asked still holding my hands.

"Are you going to let my hands go?" He shook his head no and smiled that damn sexy as smirk. Oh he was definitely going to get it.

"Fine…whatever…I was laughing at your sex hair" I said trying not to smile.

"My sex hair…what about my sex hair Bella?" He asked eyeballing me.

"I was just thinking…that the first time I saw you that you had sex hair…and well now…well…now I know that it's genuine" I said with a proud smile.

"Is that so…and what makes you think that it wasn't genuine the first time you saw me?" He said smugly. Oh what and ass.

I did the only thing I could think of. I bucked my hips as hard as I could, "Ass" and pushed my upper body up as hard as I could.

"I don't think so my feisty little iki manu" He said holding me back down.

Edward pressed me back down into the mattress and leaned down next to my ear. "I like it when you fight back" What? Wait a minute.

"What?" I asked as the breath rose and fell heavily in my chest. He just called me his little bird.

He kissed me below my ear and gently pulled my earlobe into his mouth sucking on it before he let it go between his lips. It made me tremble slightly.

"I said…" he moved over to my other ear before he continued "I like it when you fight back" and he repeated the gesture of kissing my ear. He let his tongue and teeth graze my neck before he nipped at the apex of my collarbone. "It's fucking sexy as hell" I could feel his dick getting hard above me and his grip on me was loosening. So I took this as my opportunity and as stealthily as I could I hooked my legs around him pushed on his shoulders and flipped over onto his back, so now I was the one straddling him.

"Kulikuli…" I said sternly. "So you like it when I hakaka?" I grabbed his hands and pushed them down into the mattress by his head pinning him beneath me. "It's my turn now kuuipo" I said in a devious tone.

I leaned down and I took his right nipple in between my teeth and tugged at it, which rewarded me with a small growl from Edward.

"Bella" He said as a warning.

"Quiet!" I snapped as I looked up at him with a glare.

I then moved to his left nipple doing the same, he let out another growl and I could feel that he was completely hard. I licked and nipped at him across his chest and down his stomach. I brought his hands down and held them at his sides. I sat up and stared directly into his eyes, he looked back intensely at me; waiting for my next move. I could feel that his body was tense, and his breathing was heavy, but he didn't fight, he let me do whatever it was I was going to do. I knew he was stronger than me and he could over take me at anytime, but he didn't and for some reason this turned me on even more.

"Watch me Edward…" and I released one of his hands but he didn't move it from his side; I reached down between us and wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began stroking it slowly. "Watch me…see what your body does to me" I had no idea where this was coming from inside of me, this control, this type of unbridled sexual confidence, but when I was with Edward I felt safe, like I could do anything, be anything. "Do you see what you make me do…do you see how I want you?" I asked him, his breathing was strong and fast and his eyes were so focused, he didn't answer me however "Answer me"

"Yes…I can see", He answered.

"What do you see Edward…tell me what you see", I demanded as I continued to stroke his hard cock. He let out a deep moan and I could see that he was fighting to keep his eyes locked on me. He wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and relish in the moment.

"I see how you want me…stroking my cock" Oh fuck my life those words coming out of his mouth were so hot, I was getting so worked up that it made me squirm atop of him.

Then suddenly his alarm clock went off and music started playing making my head snap over to where it sat on his nightstand. The song "What Lies Beneath" by Breaking Benjamin was the song that was playing. I smirked down at him and noticed that his eyes never moved from me even when I had looked away. Fuck I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted myself up slightly and lowered myself onto his hard length, I let my head fall back as I enjoyed the feeling of him filling me. I heard him let out a groan and I looked back down at him, his hands were clenched into fists and he was fighting so hard not to take control. I moved my body up and down above his, riding him as he watched me. The song ended and another started to play, Kid Rock's "Rock On" and knowing that I couldn't take it anymore I needed to feel his hands on me, I reached down and took both of his hand placing them on my hips.

"Touch me Edward…I'm yours now." I let out in a plea, giving up my control Edward's hands gripped onto me and he pulled himself up, and before I could register anything else his mouth came hard against my own. His tongue assaulted mine and I fought it back just as hard.

"Fuck I wanted to taste you so badly." He whispered as he broke apart our lips and rested his forehead against my chest. Edward's hands swept over my body, one going behind my back while the came around to my stomach, where it roamed to either of my breasts and back down. "Turn around baby" He said, and I did somewhat smoothly surprisingly. But with Edward everything was natural. The song changed once again to "40 Miles from the Sun" by Bush.

I was on my knees and Edward came and entered me from behind pushing deep inside of me.

"Oh Fuck!" I let out he was hitting places I had never felt before. His movements were so deep and fluid; he just penetrated me in an erotic rhythm. He pushed my body down so I was now on my stomach and I grabbed a hold of the edge of the bed. Edward reached out, snaking one of his hands up my back until he wrapped his hands gently around my throat pulling me up. He brought his body down closer to mine, his face pressed against my own.

"Do you know how you make me feel…do you see how I want you?" Oh fuck this was to much, when he talked like this to me, holding me, pushing deep into me the way he was, it made me come instantly. I cried out in answer to his question through my orgasm.

"YEEESSSS" I let out in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck Yes" He said back and I could feel his dick pulsing inside of me as his own release shook through his body. He pressed himself deep inside of me, holding me tight against his body; I had never felt so connected to another person before in my life.

Yes I was definitely falling in love with Edward Cullen. After a moment he moved away from me and he lay there next to me. His eyes closed, one hand on his chest while the other rested above his head, he seemed lost in his thoughts. I was in the same place. I don't think either one of us really knew where to go from here.

"Edward?" I said, I didn't want to ruin anything but I had noticed the time and I needed to go get Ben and Angela from the airport.

"Yeah" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Um…I need to go pick up Ben and Angela from the airport…so?" I really had no idea what to do.

"Oh yeah right…uh let me a grab a shower…you uh want to shower here or what do you want to do…I uh…um..yeah" He seemed a bit out of his element.

"Well if you don't mind can I just shower here?" I said in reply.

"Yeah iki manu…no worries…I will get you a t-shirt and something to put on too, so you don't have to wear your clothes from last night" He seemed much calmer now that I gave my answer, it seems he was just worried about what I was thinking.

"Okay…well you want to join me then?" He just shook his head and smiled.

With minimal funny business we managed to make it out of the shower in about 30 minutes after we of course exhausted all of the hot water. Edward gave me an old Beastie Boys band t-shirt to put on and a pair of boxers and a black hoodie, which of course where all to big for me, but it was fine to just go and pick up Ben and Angela. I mean Christ they have seen me in worse. It would do until I could run home and change before we headed to the shop.

"So you ready to go?" Edward asked me as I stood in his kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yep" I said looking down at my bare feet wiggling my toes.

"Here put these on" And he handed me a pair of black slippers or as you mainlanders call them flip-flops. Again to big but it didn't matter.

So with Edward in his black sweats, t-shirt, baseball hat and sneakers, and me in his underwear, both of us with our hoods up and sunglasses on, we headed down to the parking garage. Edward walked over to his 1967 Ford Fairlane and my jaw dropped.

"What…it's the most practical for 4 people and luggage" He said with that damn sexy smirk. I just about died as he opened my door for me as I got in. It was black and chrome and had some white detailing, and the interior was all done in black leather. This car was hot shit.

"Practical my ass" I said as he sat down in the drivers seat.

"Okay so maybe not the most practical…but it needs to be driven and it's a relatively nice day out…so that's what we're taking", He said with a shrug.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that Ben and Angela are not that big…so they should have plenty of room in the back" I said with a smile.

We headed out and made our way to the airport on the way there I was curious about something, so I decided to ask Edward about it.

"Can I ask you something?" I said

"Yes" He replied.

"Um well how do you know Hawaiian…I mean well where did you learn it?" I asked. I was curious because earlier this morning he had called me his "little bird" and when I spoke a few words to him he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Oh…uh well that is a long story…one I will tell you someday…but not today…let's just chalk it up to some old acquaintances…just people from the past…there aren't the type of people you want to be known to associate with…ya know…not really something I like to talk about…past is the past" He said. I could tell he wasn't ready to delve into that subject. But I completely understood how he felt about pasts, I knew I had one and I sure as shit wasn't ready to share mine. I may have strong lovey dovey feelings for Edward but I wasn't about to lay that shit on him.

"Yeah…I know what you mean…past is the past" He gave him a sympathetic smile and turned to look out the window.

"Hey…iki manu…something wrong?" I must have let my feeling show, about this past bullshit, because I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out into my own thoughts when Edward got my attention.

"Huh…oh…no…no, just spaced for a second…no worries boss" I gave him a smile and shook it off. "Anyway…onto better things…Ben and Angela…you know Ang will be doing a photo shoot for you and Emmett for the magazine and Ben is here to help set up the tattoo shop, he has been with us since the beginning. You two will get along great! I have no doubt…We all call him Big Ben…but he is really just a little Asian dude, that has mad skills when it comes to ink…they are a couple too by the way…" I paused for a moment…I didn't mean for that to come out as if we were a couple because I didn't know what we were "Yeah uh just something that is in the water at WYP…Ben and Ang, Jas and Ali, Mike and Jes…and now Rose and Emmmett" I said looking at him

"What about you and I?" Oh fuck! How do I answer that?

"What about us…do you want us to be a couple?" I mean we haven't really talked about that kind of thing, it had only been a couple of days and even though I was having some uber strong feelings, and it didn't make him my automatic boyfriend.

"Well…shit I'll give it a try if you're willing to?" He said to me.

"I will try too…but I have to warn you…I am one stubborn broad and I don't like to be told what to do" I said with a nod.

"Well let me warn you…I am one moody bastard and I will probably make one shitty boyfriend and piss you off 99.9% of the time…but I will never lie to you, which will most likely be what pisses you off…but I will try" He said seriously.

"Well okay then…I guess we are going to try and piss each other off then together" I said.

"I guess so" He just looked at me curiously for a second before placing his attention back to the road.

"Bella one more thing…I haven't had a girlfriend in over 4 years…so yeah" Well if he was being honest I might as well too.

"Well I haven't had a boyfriend in over 4 years either…so yeah" At least the playing field was level, we both used the opposite sex for 'nocturnal lighting purposes only' and nothing serious ever came of it.

"Really?" He asked

"Really…anyway…so like you're my boyfriend" I said in my best valley girl voice. He just rolled his eyes, shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Not if you talk like that I'm not", He said

"Uh…Whatever!" I said still in my valley girl voice while hold up my hands in shape of a 'W' at him. He just laughed at me.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" He said as he pulled into the airport pick-up terminal.

"Me this morning…twice if I remember correctly" I said with a big shit eating grin.

He shook his head once more and I pointed out to where Ben and Angela where waiting on the sidewalk with their luggage. Edward pulled over to the curb and I hopped out giving him a wink and smile as I opened the door.

"Ready boyfriend?" He just rolled his eyes again and I got out to great them.

"HUA…What the fuck...ahhhhhh" And the screaming commenced as Angela and I hugged each other. "Damn girl you didn't have to get all dressed up for me?" Angela said looking at my outfit.

"Nice…I see that your fortune has afforded you great comforts" Big Ben added.

"Both of you shut it…or you're fired" They just rolled their eyes at me and I gave Ben a hug.

"Whatever…like you haven't seen me in worse" They both looked at each other briefly and nodded in agreement.

"Hey I resent that" Edward chimed in.

"Oh…hey guys…this is Edward…Edward Cullen" I leaned into Ang's ear "My boyfriend" I said quietly.

"YOUR WHAT?" She squealed out.

"SHHH…hua…damn" I gave her a shut your trap look and she just smiled back with a devious grin "Let's get your bags"

"Edward I'm Ben…I have heard a lot about you…nice to finally meet you…e komo mai bruddah...looks like you're part of the family now" He said while shaking Edward's hand.

"I guess…I hope that's a good thing" Edward replied. Him and Ben both took the luggage and put it in the trunk of the car.

"So Edward…tell me how did my sweet little hua here seduce you into her love trap?" Angela asked as we got into the car.

"What?" Edward asked.

"ANG!" I yelled at her.

"What? I was just curious as to how you bagged him…I mean come on Bells he is gorgeous…no offense baby" She said as she turned to Ben.

"None taken" Ben said holding up his hands and shaking his head.  
"Careful bro…just a warning…when those 4 wahines get together…my advice…run…run far away" Ben said to Edward.

"Hey…daKine…kulikuli…before you wake up with no eyebrows and missing anatomy" I said.

"See boss…run! It's to late for me, but you still have time" Ben said jokingly and we all just laughed.

I turned around to face the front and pressed play on Edwards's iPod having no idea what song would come on. But was pleasantly surprised when Bob Marley's "Could You be Loved" came on. Angela and I both screamed and started belting out the lyrics.

"See boss…RUN" Ben shouted over us to Edward. But Edward just looked over at me and smiled. And as I sat in the passenger seat of his car singing horribly to Bob Marley, in his clothes, with my friends around me, I knew I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

**Hey Monkeys hope you enjoyed the fun! I know short playlist for this chapter but that's just how it goes. Anyway here is your translation list..**

**Iki manu- little bird**

**Kulikuli- shut up**

**Hakaka- fight**

**Kuuipo- sweetheart**

**E komo mai- welcome **

**So there is your Hawaiian lesson for the day…Aloha Hui Hou (bye see ya soon)….Reviews I LOVE REVIEWS…Tell me what ya'll think…**


	10. Chapter 8 Interview

Chapter 8

INTERVIEW

EPOV

I woke up early; I had to meet up with Angela for the photo shoot for the magazine. I wasn't exactly excited to have my picture taken, and I didn't exactly know what kind of photos Angela would want to take. Bella had stayed with me last night, because she let Ben and Angela take her place while they were here. She was still curled up next to me, sleeping soundly. She was so beautiful when she slept, completely at ease with her dreams. She would talk in her sleep, although most of it was unrecognizable, she would occasionally say something that I could make out. One of these days I was going to have to ask her what it was that she dreamt about.

I let my fingers dance across her naked back, slowly trying to wake her. She started to stir, and make little noises letting me know that she was waking up. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." I whispered to her.

"MMM…five more minutes?" She asked still half asleep.

"Baby I am going to get in the shower." I said as I untangled myself from her.

I sat on the edge of the bed for a minute; stretching and trying to let the last bit a sleep escape me. I stood up and made my way to my bathroom. By the time I had gotten out of the shower and was making my way to my closet to get dressed, Bella was sitting up in bed.

"You know, you look pretty good in just a towel." She said still trying to wake herself up.

"Well you look pretty good in nothing but my bed sheet." I said smiling back to her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes, I think I like you in nothing but a sheet wrapped around you. My bed never looked so good." I turned to walk into my closet to get something to wear. "So, like what should I wear to this thing?" I asked.

"Wear whatever, Angela will have something for you to change into when we get there. She has everything planned out. So are you ready for this? Ang will be doing the photos and then she will interview you for the magazine. Alice will be there too, to get footage and whatever to put up on the website." Bella moved from the bed and walked over to me. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a little kiss. "My turn to shower." She said before she smacked my ass and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of jeans that were worn out, and my Stoli t-shirt. I went and sat down on the end of my bed and put my socks and boots on.

"Babe, do you want me to make some coffee or do you just want to stop and pick something up on our way there?" I asked Bella, poking me head into the bathroom.

"Um…let's just get something on the way. Besides I think Jaz will have food and stuff at the shoot." She said over her shower.

Bella got ready as I waited in the living room. I was sitting on the couch, looking at WYP's website, to check out to see what type of pictures were posted and whatever else there may be. Bella walked into the living room, dressed and ready to go.

"Whatch looking at?" She asked over my shoulder.

"Oh…just checking out your website." I said before closing my laptop. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"For sure. Lets do this." She said.

We stopped for coffee before we went to the shop. I parked in back and the two of us made our way inside. Alice, Jasper, Ben, and Angela were already there. It looked like Angela had everything set up for a photo shoot.

"How'z it bitches?" Bella said to everyone.

"Hey sis." And said.

"So are we ready to do this thing or what?" Bella asked.

"Yep everything is good to go. Edward I have your clothes hanging up over there, and Alice will get you ready." Ang said to us.

"Alright." I said as I walked over to Alice.

"Hey there Edward, you ready for this?" Alice asked.

"I guess, so what do you want me to do?" Alice handed me some clothes to put on.

"When you're done, just come over and sit in the chair and I will get the rest of you ready." I nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Alice had me wearing some sort of sweat pant type things, with a t-shirt and a black wool vest. I took my shoes and socks off, figuring that they weren't part of the ensemble. Interesting choice of clothes but whatever; I walked out and went to sit in the chair where Alice seemed to have a little station set up for herself.

"Okay…I am going to do your hair and get you all prettied up." Alice rubbed some hair crap in her hands and then went to work on my hair. Once she was done, she put a bit of make-up crap on me. I can't say that I was a huge fan of this, but I get it. "Okay all done." She said stepping away from me.

"So where do you want me?" I asked Angela.

"Um…let's start over there." She pointed to an area in front of the windows. "Just act natural, I will move you around, a bit." Angela lifted her camera and started taking shots. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I just kind stood there, turning every so slightly, looking out the window. After a few shots, she had me lay on the floor and took some shots there. "Okay Edward, we are good with this, lets take a break before I have you change again, and we can do some of the interview."

"Okay." I said. We went and sat down in a couple of chairs, Angela placed a recorded down, and got out her notebook.

"So Edward how did you get into tattooing?" Angela asked first.

"Well it has always been something that I loved. I love the art, I actually went to school for art for a bit, and I just kind of fell in love with this medium." I said.

"When did you get your first tattoo and what is it?" She asked.

"I got my first tatt when I was 16…It is a cross on my chest…I have to say, that shit, kind of hurt, I really didn't know what to expect pain wise for my first time…jesus I sound like virgin loosing their virginity." I said laughing.

"Does it have any special meaning?" She asked.

"Um not really, just my initials, kind of a tribute to my family name or whatever, I didn't really put that much thought into it, I just wanted to be badass. Ya know, be the only guy in school with a tatt…or something." I answered with another laugh, trying to think back to when I got it done.

"So how many tattoos do you have now?"

"Well I am not to sure, I mean I have a full sleeve, a partial sleeve and a couple others in various places. But I am sure I have at least twenty or more pieces, something like that."

"Do any of your tattoos have any special meaning to you?"

"Yes, some of them do, now that I have been doing this and getting them for a while now, I have found that I have gotten things put on my body that actually had some reason behind it, whether it was a for personal reasons, or experiences ya know." I was thinking about all my ink now, thinking of the memories as to why I marked my body the way that I have.

"When did you first start tattooing other people?"

"I was 17 when I started, I started my apprenticeship when I was still in high school. I learned under Garret Slade, going after school and on the weekends and stuff."

"Oh yeah we know Garret, we have featured him before in the magazine, the guy has definitely got a gift." She said. I wonder if Garret knows Bella I thought to myself.

"Yeah, Garret is a good buddy. He is a badass when it comes to ink. I swear it's like his religion or something." That reminds me I should call that fucker up.

"Did he teach you any trade secrets?"

"Oh yeah he taught me something…" I laughed. "No but really, he is a genius at what he does. I really learned a lot from him, he kind of imparted his wisdom on me, about how to think about placement, and how the body moves, and of course the actual respect for the art itself, how that it is not just a picture on paper, but that it is something with an organicness to it, that once you place art on skin, it becomes alive, and how it tells a story. Even the most simple tatts have a story behind them and as the artist it is our job to make that story come to life…In Garret's words…_It is all about transcendence man, you are the key to setting the art free, letting it live_…Garret is a crazy fucker. But he is right; I totally get what he was trying to say. I guess that would be his "secret", well I guess not anymore, but there it is." I stated.

"So, rumor has it that you used to have your own shop. Why give that up and come and work for WYP?" Shit, I was cryptically hoping to avoid that question.

"Uh yeah…I was part owner of a shop out in L.A. called Rebel Ink, but I ended up selling my half to my partner…It was just time for a change, time to come home I suppose." I shrugged nonchalantly at Angela.

"Well there is no place like home. Anyway, what are your plans for WYP, what is it that you want to do here?" She asked.

"Well…I would really love to treat the shop like a living art gallery. I really want to focus on the art and the history of what tattooing really is. I want to be able to showcase that, tattooing isn't just about getting some tramp stamp your freshmen year of college because you want to rebel against Mommy and Daddy, or by getting some tribal arm band so you look like tough shit. I mean yeah I know that sounds kind of strange given the story of my first tatt, but there is so much more to ink than what is on the surface and I think that given this location and all that I would be able to do that. I just want to share the meaning behind it all and try and break out of all of the stupid stereo types that come along with it."

"That's awesome Edward, I think that would be really cool. So, one last question what is going to be your next tatt?"

"Well, that is a good question…I am not to sure, I always have ideas swirling around in my head, but I will just have to wait until something inspires me, or I am hit with something that I will always want to carry with me. Life is a journey, and I just happen to keep my story on my skin. But, I will definitely let you know when the time comes." I said with a wink.

"Well boss, that's it for the interview…now it's time for some more pics. So, do you have any problem with nudity Edward?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Well, no not really…but what kind of nudity are we talking about here girl?" I asked with a look of skepticism.

"Oh it's not like we are going to go all playgirl on your ass. Just a little bit of skin, so we can see your tatts…that cool?" She asked.

"No worries girl, I am down. So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

Angela took more pictures, mostly with my shirt off. Which didn't really bother me, considering the look on Bella's face when she came down stairs to see how everything was going. She just stood there and stared with her mouth open for like 10 minutes. I have to admit, I liked that I had that kind of effect on her. After it was all said and done, we all decided to meet up later tonight to go out. I called Em to make sure that he was up for a night of depravity, which of course he was. You don't have to ask that monkey twice.

When we left to go back and chill until later, Bella and I were quiet. It was a good silence, I never felt uncomfortable around her and I loved that she didn't feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter. My mind started to wander back to L.A. and the shit storm that was Aro. I knew that I was going to have to tell her about everything, but I really just wasn't ready. I wasn't sure how to approach the subject. I didn't want herto look at me like a failure and I just wasn't sure how she would react to all that my past was, it wasn't pretty.

**Flashback**

_It was really late and I had left my phone at the shop, but I wasn't working tomorrow, so I had to go back and get it. I pulled my bike into the ally behind the shop to go in through the back door. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, but when I walked in I saw a sliver of light coming from the office door. Thinking that maybe I had forgotten to shut it off when I left earlier. I walked over to the office door and pushed it open, what I saw before me, was not what I fucking expected. _

_ "What the fuck?" Aro's head snapped up from the desk._

_ "Hey Edward…uh" I held my hand up to stop Aro from contiueing. _

_ "Jesus fucking Christ Aro!" I belted out. I looked around trying to take in the scene in front of me. Aro had a shit load of drugs sitting on top of the desk, and aside from that I could see a film of white powder around his nose. Jane Aro's old lady was sitting next to him, high as a fucking kite. I am pretty sure she wasn't even aware that I was in the room. _

_ "Hey there Edward…long time boss. How'z it?" I turned to the voice that was coming from behind me on the couch. _

_ "What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay the fuck away! And that meant stay the fuck away, from me, my brother, my shop, and anyone else with me!"_

_ "Hey now brah. No worries I was just checking out da kine. Word through the coconut wireless was that Aro had some good shit, I was just stopping by for a taste." _

_ "Well get the fuck out of here. I don't want you near me or my fucking shop." My fists were clenched at my sides and I was getting fucking pissed beyond comprehension. "Aro what the fuck is all this shit? Are you dealing from the fucking shop? Because I swear to fucking god Aro, that shit will not fucking fly. Fuck this! Aro I am not going to be a part of this, not ever again. I am out! I am done with this shit. Fuck Aro I knew that you were using again, but fuck man? I am not going to jeopardize myself and my family for your fucking drug problem. The shit is done. I don't give two fucks what you do on your own time, in your own fucking house. But, not in the fucking shop."_

_ "Come on Edward, its not all that bad. I was just…" I held my hand up again to stop him from talking._

_ "No, Aro! I don't want to fucking hear it. I am done! I will have the lawyers call you tomorrow. I don't give a fuck what happens, you can buy me out, or whatever the fuck has to happen. But, I am not dealing with shit anymore." I turned around to the couch. "And you stay the fuck away from me! I don't ever want to see your fucking face ever again! If you come near me or anyone around me and I will personally unleash hell on your ass. I don't give a fuck who you think you are! You got that?" I was so fucking pissed! I grabbed my phone off of the file cabinet and stormed out of the shop. I jumped back on my bike and made my way home to talk to Emmett to tell him what went down. I also needed to get my shit together and call the lawyers. I needed the fuck out of this fucking town and fast._

**Present**

I snapped out of my memory, when I heard Bella say my name.

"I'm sorry. What was that babe?" I asked trying to focus on her.

"I was just wondering what you thought of the interview?" She repeated herself, a crease formed between her eyes as she examined me. "Hey…you okay? You kind of disappeared there fro a minute?"

"Yeah. No worries baby…just thinking." Fuck! I really don't want to have this conversation with her, but I know that I am going to have to spill the shit sooner or later. Preferable later.

We got back to my apartment and decided to order some take out and just chill out until later. Emmett still wasn't there; he was probably still with Rosalie and Jasper doing god only knows what.

"Hey babe do you want Thai or Pizza?" I shouted to Bella from the kitchen while she was trying to find something to watch.

"Umm…I think I want pizza, you know something greasy before we go out tonight." She yelled back at me.

I grabbed the phone and walked into the living room. I already had the number memorized. "What do you want on your pie manu?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Um…pepperoni, sausage, peppers, mushrooms and extra cheese. And make sure I get extra cheese." She said pointing at me.

"Yes ma'am! You want anything else, this place has killer ceaser salad?" I replied with a salute.

"For sure, do they have like garlic bread or something too?" I raised my eyebrow at her in question.

"You hungry? Seems my little bird has quite the appetite!" I said with a chuckle. "And yes they have garlic bread. Did you want cheese on that too?"

"Duh!" She said in a huff. "Don't be fooled boss, I can eat. And I ain't afraid to show it! She sauntered over to me and climbed up on my lap, straddling my legs. "Well are you gonna order or what boss, I'm wasting away here? Besides if your good I might share with you." She said battering her long ass lashes at me.

"Oh really? If I am good huh? Well, my little bird, haven't you figured it out by now, that I am nothing but bad?" I grabbed Bella by her ass pulling her closer towards me. "But, I am sooo good at being bad!" I said with a wink before I lowered my mouth to her neck. Letting my tongue dark out as I place an open mouthed kiss on her soft skin. I just wanted a little taste. Oh fuck, who am I kidding, I wanted to lick her from head to toe.

**HEY THERE MONKEYS! LONG TIME…YEAH YEAH I KNOW. I AM DEAPLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING…BUT SHIT HAPPENS! I AM TRYING TO FINISH UP MY LAST FEW MONTHS OF SCHOOL…SO THE SHIT IS GETTING INTENSE! SO MY UPDATES WILL BE COMPLETELY RANDOM. BUT I WILL FINISH ALL MY STORIES THAT I HAVE STARTED. NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT. COME SEPTEMBER WHEN I FINISH, YOU WILL HAVE MY FULL AND UNDIVIDED ATTENTION. I LOVE YOU WHORES! I WILL POST EDWARD'S PHOTOSHOOT ON THE OL BLOGAROONY! SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE TATTED SEX GOD, GO AND CHECK THEM OUT! BIG MAHALO FOR STICKING WITH ME! SORRY THERE ISN'T MUCH OF A PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER. MAINLY DUE TO MY INDICISIVENESS OF TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT ANGELA WOULD JAM TO DURING THE PHOTOSHOOT. SO UNFORTUNATELY I HAVE NO TUNES FOR YOU THIS TIME. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! **

**LOVE YOUR REVIEWS…SO HIT A SISTER UP AND SPILL IT! **


End file.
